Mais uma vez
by BiaDiniz
Summary: Mais uma vez, ele foi embora, deixando-a sozinha. E, mais uma vez, ele retorna. No entanto, ele vai descobrir que vai ser mais difícil do que imaginara reconquistar a confiança da esposa.
1. Partida

_Ele some sem querer, sem avisar. Espero. Tenho a sensação de que cada minuto de espera é um ano, uma eternidade. Cada minuto é lento e transparente como vidro. A cada minuto que passa, vejo uma fila de infinitos minutos, à espera. Por que ele foi aonde não posso ir atrás?_

A mulher do viajante no tempo, **Audrey Niffenegger**.

**Capítulo um - Partida**

Os dedos delicados dela deslizavam pelo peitoral desnudo dele, enquanto um lindo sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Deixou-os percorrerem o braço musculoso dele, contornando a pequena tatuagem que possuía no braço. Era o símbolo do clã Uchiha.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, esperando. Sempre esperando.

- Eu te amo. – Ela disse, num sussurro sonolento.

Ele não respondeu, como ela sabia que não responderia. Não ligou. Sakura, em seu íntimo, sentia-se amada - e isso era o importante. No entanto, ficou surpresa quando ele ergueu o rosto dela pelo queixo e encostou a boca suavemente em seus lábios. Beijaram-se por alguns instantes.

Sakura sorriu para o marido e desejou boa noite, enquanto aconchegava-se confortavelmente no peito dele.

Sasuke sentia a respiração dela se tornar uniforme conforme adormecia. Não demorou muito – a espera estava acabando. Embora ele mesmo estivesse cansado, de todas as formas que eram possíveis, sabia que não podia dormir. Algo precisava ser feito. E precisava ser feito àquela noite.

Quando ele decidiu que ela dormia profundamente, desvencilhou-se delicadamente dela. Sua bonita esposa franziu o cenho, mas não acordou. Ele respirou, aliviado.

Seus olhos correram pelo quarto, enquanto procurava algo que pudesse cobrir sua nudez. Suas roupas, agora amassadas e espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, pensou, não eram adequadas. Foi até o armário e tirou mais mudas de que precisaria para se cobrir.

Colocou suas roupas de missão e guardou as extras dentro de uma mochila. Aquilo tudo iria acabar, pensou. Foi até o banheiro, onde pegou mais coisas e logo voltou para o quarto. Encarou a esposa adormecida.

Com um longo suspiro, foi até ela. Inclinou-se e encostou os lábios, de maneira delicada, na testa dela. O terno beijo durou mais do que ele havia planejado.

O coração dele batia forte, todos os músculos estavam tensos. Respirou fundo, enquanto retirava a aliança de seu dedo anelar. Contou mentalmente até dez.

Quando estava na porta do quarto que dividiam, olhou para trás, para sua mulher adormecida, próxima ao criado mudo onde estava a aliança que ela dera a ele.

"É para o próprio bem dela", pensou, e, com isso, teve a coragem de atravessar a porta.

* * *

><p>Ela estava decidida a ignorar o frio e a continuar a dormir. Tentou por longos cinco minutos e, percebendo que não obteria sucesso, puxou ainda mais a coberta para o lado dela. Quase riu, sabendo que seu marido odiava quando ela fazia isso. Esperou o resmungo alto dele. Mas nunca veio.<p>

Abriu os olhos, que logo se incomodaram com a claridade. Jurou, mentalmente, que compraria persianas naquele mesmo dia. Procurou Sasuke pelo quarto, enquanto tateava o lado dele da cama. Estava frio, o que só podia significar que ele se levantara havia algum tempo.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, espreguiçou-se, levantou e vestiu a blusa em que pisara acidentalmente no caminho para o banheiro. Era dele, sorriu com o pensamento.

Terminou de escovar os dentes. Estava tão sonolenta que não percebeu que a escova de dente que ficava ao lado da dela, não estava ali. Enquanto descia animadamente as escadas, perguntava-se se Sasuke havia comprado algo para tomarem café da manhã ou se estava esperando que ela acordasse para preparar um, como de costume.

Franzindo o cenho, percebeu que ele não estava na cozinha. Revirou os olhos, percebendo que não ficaria envergonhada com o "Sexy, Sakura" que ele provavelmente diria quando a visse usando a roupa dele.

- Sasuke-kun? – Chamou. Não houve resposta.

Continuou chamando, enquanto percorria os cômodos da casa. Foram precisos três minutos inteiros para ela perceber que ele não estava. Estranhou. Sasuke não havia avisado que teria missão no dia seguinte ou que iria sair. Perguntou-se mentalmente se ele não estaria treinando. Descartou a possibilidade. Ele sempre tomava café da manhã antes.

Subiu as escadas, indo até o quarto. "Talvez ele tenha deixado um bilhete", pensou, enquanto ia até o criado mudo. Um calafrio desceu por sua espinha quando encontrou a última coisa que esperava encontrar: a aliança de Sasuke.

Sentou-se na cama, enquanto pegava o anel. Ainda que nem sempre ele usasse a aliança, ela sempre estava com ele. Quando ia para missões, ele a colocava numa corrente e usava como se fosse um pingente.

Devolveu a aliança para a cômoda e levantou-se num pulo, indo até o banheiro. Como temia, a escova de dente dele não estava lá também. Com o coração na mão, abriu o armário que dividiam. Percebeu que boa parte das roupas dele haviam desaparecido. Foi como levar um soco no estômago.

Ele havia deixado-a, mais uma vez, era isso? Recusando-se a acreditar nisso, mas sem descartar a possibilidade, pegou sua calça jeans, que estava no chão, e procurou pelos bolsos seu celular. Ao encontrá-lo, discou os números que conhecia de cor, ao mesmo tempo em que vestia a calça.

Foram necessários alguns instantes para que atendessem.

- _Sim?_ – Disse uma voz feminina.

Sakura corou, reconhecendo aquela voz como a de Hinata. Esperava, intimamente, que não estivesse interrompendo nada.

- Olá, Hinata-chan. – Disse Sakura, mas rápido do que gostaria. – Desculpe. Hm... o Naruto está por aí?

- _Um minuto, Sakura-chan._ – Sakura sabia, pela voz dela, que a menina estava envergonhada.

Depois de alguns segundos, Naruto estava na linha.

- Naruto – começou Sakura, se sentindo um pouco idiota. –, o Sasuke-kun não estaria aí, estaria?

- _O teme?_ – Ele disse, um pouco desconcertado, ela percebeu. – _Não, Sakura-chan. Estamos só eu e a Hinata-chan. Por quê? _

O coração dela disparava, todo o seu corpo tremia. Precisou lembrar-se de respirar. Era horrível, doía mais do que o imaginável e fora extremamente difícil.

Com uma força que não sabia possuir, ela disse não mais que num sussurro:

- Acho que ele me deixou.

* * *

><p>Não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido. Não sabia como a situação havia progredido para uma reunião em sua sala de estar. As últimas duas horas pareciam um borrão de pessoas andando de um lado para o outro e fazendo perguntas para as quais ela não tinha resposta. Não tinha certeza como tinha chegado a sua sala de estar, só sabia que estava sentada no sofá e que segurava uma xícara de chá nas mãos – que ela também não conseguia lembrar quem havia preparado.<p>

Quando reparou que a mulher alta e loira estava de volta em sua frente, Sakura conseguiu lembrar. Levantou-se imediatamente, quase derrubando a xícara que segurava.

- Então? – Perguntou, ansiosa.

Tsunade suspirou, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. Sakura sabia que aquilo não podia significar coisa boa. Com muito esforço, manteve-se de pé.

- Eu fiz algumas ligações. E, ao que me parece – ela fez uma pausa quase dramática. -, ele se foi. Foi visto deixando a vila esta madrugada.

A xícara escorregou de sua mão suada, rolando pelo chão sempre impecavelmente limpo de sua sala. Ela não soube o que aconteceu primeiro. As lágrimas ou a queda. Só sabia que, em um segundo, seus joelhos tremiam e que no, no outro, estava no chão (com o rosto já encharcado).

Era só até aí que sua memória ia. Mas os que estavam presentes - Tsunade, Naruto e Kakashi - conseguiam se lembrar muito bem o que se sucedera.

O loiro tentara de todas as formas confortá-la, abraçando-a forte e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Ela não parecia ouvir. Sem protestos, conseguira colocá-la nos braços e levá-la para o quarto, onde a repousara na cama. Ela não disse nada.

Tsunade disse que precisava ir, mas os dois homens sabiam que era simplesmente horrível para ela ver a pupila naquele estado.

Naruto e Kakashi tinham uma missão naquele dia, então o primeiro ligou para Ino, que não demorou dez minutos sequer para chegar e dizer palavras de consolo que Sakura não ouvia.

Antes de sair do quarto, Naruto viu a amiga abraçando o próprio corpo, trêmulo, enquanto enterrava ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro. Ele jamais conseguiria esquecer aquela imagem.

"Droga, Sasuke!", pensou, antes de sair do aposento.

* * *

><p>Sakura não saberia dizer quantas horas haviam passado ou há quanto tempo ela estava deitada naquela cama. Mas percebeu que não se importava. Duvidou que, algum dia, encontrasse algo para se importar outra vez.<p>

Estava escuro, então tudo indicava que era noite, ela foi obrigada a notar. Procurou forças para sentar-se, mas percebeu que já não as tinha. Fechou os olhos. Percebeu que era capaz de sentir o cheiro dele. Hortelã, pensou.

Algo que não esperava, invadiu todo o seu corpo. Era raiva. Raiva essa que lhe deu forças para levantar rapidamente e tirar bruscamente os lençóis da cama. Ela não percebeu que estava gritando xingamentos até que Ino, que cochilava numa poltrona próxima a cama, abriu os olhos e a encarou assustada.

Pegou todos os tecidos que jogara no chão e os levara para banheiro, no qual tentara, sem muito sucesso, enfiá-los de qualquer jeito na cesta de roupa suja. Deixou-a sem fazer muito progresso. Não importava.

Ino tentara ir até ela, mas fora muito lenta. Sakura trancou a porta. Tentava recuperar o fôlego, enquanto escorregava até o chão. Encostou a cabeça na porta, fechando os olhos com força, enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em escorrer impiedosamente por suas bochechas.

Afastava as mexas do cabelo do rosto, quando percebeu que elas também tinham o cheiro dele. Levantou-se, arrancando as roupas e abrindo o box. Ligou o chuveiro.

A água quente lhe trazia lembranças. Os dois ali, tomando banho juntos. Ela rindo e esfregando as costas musculosas dele. Sasuke sorrindo um sorriso minúsculo, beijando o pescoço dela, deslizando as mãos por seu corpo.

A água agora era gelada. Mudara esperando que o choque de temperatura a trouxesse de volta para o presente. Funcionara. No entanto, percebeu que o passado era um lugar muito mais feliz, caloroso e agradável. A água gelada misturou-se as lágrimas salgadas.

Quando voltara para o quarto, percebeu que sua cama estava perfeitamente arrumada, com edredom, lençóis e fronhas limpos. Mas o quarto estava longe de ser um local seguro.

De roupão mesmo, deitou-se na cama. Encolheu-se até seu rosto estar enterrado em seus joelhos. Não importava se a posição era terrivelmente insuportável. Mais uma vez, lembrou-se, que nada era realmente importante.

Sentiu quando Ino sentou ao seu lado. Os dedos da amiga deslizavam por seus cabelos molhados, quase que maternalmente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Ela disse, baixinho. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Por mais que todos continuassem a repetir aquilo, Sakura duvidava que, algum dia, tudo voltasse a ficar bem.

Ela estava perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong> Mais uma fanfic sasusaku, haha. Essa vai ser um pouco mais dramática, adulta e longa do que as que eu costumo escrever. Vai ter, mais ou menos, 10 capítulos.

Se vocês gostarem, me digam e eu continuo postando. :)

Obrigada e até a próxima!


	2. Ausência

_E o amor é sempre um sentimento  
>Que a separação não deixa em paz<em>

Separação/As razões do coração, **Vinícius de Moraes**.

**Capítulo dois - Ausência**

O que ela havia feito de tão errado para merecer ser abandonada pela segunda vez? Ela não estivera sendo a esposa perfeita nos seis meses em que eles estiveram casados? Por que ele se fora, de novo? Por quê? Apertou o lençol com força.

* * *

><p>Estava com frio, deitada em algo parecidíssimo com concreto. Abriu os olhos, encontrando as folhas de uma árvore. Estava num banco. Seu corpo inteiro doía. Tinha doze anos outra vez.<p>

* * *

><p>A barriga dela estava embrulhada, mais uma vez. Decidiu ignorar o incômodo. Estava ficando boa nisso.<p>

* * *

><p>Era uma noiva. Estava dançando. Sua cabeça estava apoiada num ombro masculino. Ela adorava aquele cheiro, adorava aquela música. Estava apaixonada por aquele momento.<p>

* * *

><p>Acordou.<p>

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo sua mente estivera mesclando entre sonhos e realidade. A verdade, é que sequer tinha uma noção realmente concreta de tempo. Sabia se era dia ou noite pela ausência de uma persiana, apenas isso.

- Chega. – Disse uma voz feminina, séria e firme.

Seus olhos opacos encontraram a figura curvilínea de sua shishou. "As coisas devem estar realmente sérias", pensou Sakura, sabendo que apenas isso justificava e requeria a presença da Hokage em pessoa em seu quarto.

- Você vai se levantar, tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. – Ela disse, enquanto puxava as cobertas. – Agora!

Sakura resmungou. O esforço para fazer o que Tsunade mandava parecia simplesmente enorme e inverossímil. Estava ouvindo a voz de sua shishou apenas há alguns minutos e já se sentia extremamente cansada. Precisava de um cochilo.

- Levante.

Talvez se a ignorasse por tempo o suficiente, ela fosse embora. Sempre funcionava. Mas não parecia que aquele seria o caso. Tsunade a segurara pelos braços e a fizera sentar-se obrigada.

Acontecera tão rápido que a cabeça de Sakura parecia pesada demais para seu corpo. Ela precisou de algum tempo para se acostumar com o peso.

- Vamos, levante-se. – A loira mandou, enquanto a puxava pelo braço. – Você precisa comer alguma coisa.

- Não. Eu não tenho fome. – A menina não saberia dizer onde arranjara energia o suficiente para falar.

Tsunade suspirou, enquanto a conduzia pelo quarto. Parou, Sakura percebeu, antes de chegarem à porta. Para a surpresa dela, estava de frente para um espelho embutido no guarda-roupa.

- Olhe só para você e me diga se realmente não precisa comer.

Contra sua vontade, Sakura encarou o espelho. Se não se tratasse de seu próprio reflexo, ela diria que pertencia a outra pessoa. Sua pele estava com uma tonalidade acinzentada, como se fosse uma morta-viva. Seus cabelos longos e róseos estavam bagunçados, opacos, sem brilho. E ela, com certeza, havia perdido algum peso. Uns sete quilos, no mínimo.

- O que você está fazendo consigo mesma, menina? – Perguntou Tsunade, sua voz cheia de piedade.

Sakura tinha vontade de chorar, mas seus olhos, há muito tempo, haviam secado. Era como se ela já não possuísse lágrimas para chorar. Quase se riu sem humor, pensando que havia esgotado seu estoque de lágrimas.

- Creio que não lhe ensinei apenas jutsus, Sakura. – Ela disse, apertando os ombros da pupila. – Pensei que tivesse lhe ensinado como ser uma mulher independente e forte. Parece que me enganei.

Sakura baixou o rosto, os cabelos mortos caindo como uma cortina por seus ombros.

- Ele me deixou. – Disse baixinho. – Por quê? Estava indo tudo tão bem! Eu pensei que ele estivesse... feliz.

Levantou a cabeça, olhando a mestre nos olhos. Tsunade deixaria que ela vomitasse tudo que a estava atormentando. Sabia que não faria mal. Aquilo era algo que Sakura simplesmente precisava. Fazia parte da recuperação.

- Nós quase nunca brigávamos. Eu... eu sempre me esforcei para ser a esposa perfeita e tentei ao máximo não irritá-lo. – Dizia baixinho. – Estava tudo tão bem... tão bem. Nós, inclusive...

Engoliu em seco. Precisava colocar aquilo para fora.

- Nós dormimos juntos na noite que ele foi embora. – Ela falou, com amargura. – Eu pensei que ele me amasse... o que foi que eu fiz de errado? O que eu...

- Não é sua culpa! – Disse Tsunade, balançando-a pelos ombros. – Nunca pense que é.

Mais uma vez, Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Dizer que a culpa não era dela, em sua concepção, era basicamente aceitar que fora abandonada pelo marido por motivo nenhum.

Num segundo, estava no topo das escadas e, no outro, encontrava-se na cozinha que cheirava fortemente a sopa, legumes e algo que muito de longe se assemelhava a frango. Olhar a "refeição" que sua shishou provavelmente preparara só não era pior que cheirá-la. O estômago de Sakura embrulhou ainda mais com o pensamento de levar aquilo à boca.

- Eu sei que não parece muito bom. Mas isso vai lhe fazer bem. – Incentivava a loira.

Sakura detestava ser tratada como criança. E só foi mais humilhante ainda quando Tsunade aproximou o prato fundo de seu nariz. Sakura segurou a cadeira mais próxima com força.

O esforço para vomitar pareceu demais e sua mente parecia recusá-lo. Sentiu o sangue descer de sua cabeça para seu corpo. A visão ficou turva.

Estava desaparecendo, pensou. Finalmente, finalmente.

* * *

><p>Estava rodeada por branco e pelo silêncio. De certa forma, era acolhedor. Estava longe, bem distante de tudo que poderia lhe causar dor. A perda de consciência nunca fora tão bem vinda.<p>

Aquele devia ser o melhor calmante já inventado.

* * *

><p>Demorou mais tempo que o esperado para reconhecer aonde se encontrava –considerando que aquele era seu ambiente de trabalho.<p>

Piscou os olhos uma, duas, três vezes. Se virasse o rosto para direita, encontraria as cortinas brancas balançando harmoniosamente com a brisa. Voltando o olhar para esquerda, viu uma apressada enfermeira sair do aposento e bater a porta com delicadeza. Fechou os olhos.

Seu corpo não estava dolorido. Agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Tinha muito para se preocupar e o esforço para ignorar qualquer incômodo estava bem longe do aceitável.

Preocupação? Não conseguia se lembrar direito com exatamente o quê precisava se preocupar. Precisou de dez segundos inteiros para recordar-se. Apertou o lençol branco com força.

_Shh, vai passar._Repita. Repita. Repita. _Shh._

- Você pode ir agora. – Reconheceu a voz de Tsunade. – Obrigada.

A enfermeira fez uma pequena reverência e deixou o quarto. Tsunade deu um longo suspiro. Com agilidade, retirou uma garrafa metálica e pequena do bolso de suas vestes. Levou a bebida aos lábios. Sentia-se melhor.

- É isso o que você ganha por não se alimentar direito. – Falou, indicando com a prancheta que segurava, o soro. – Menina tola.

Sakura sentou-se com dificuldade. Encarou a mestra com alguma decepção. Não parecia que ela tivesse qualquer coisa grave, o que não justificaria a sua permanência no hospital. Odiava a ideia de ter de voltar para casa.

- Você vai ficar bem. – Assegurou. – Tentei falar com seus pais, mas, ao que tudo indica, eles ainda estão viajando.

Sakura apenas assentiu. Esperou pacientemente. Tsunade não tinha o tom de quem finalizava a conversa.

- Eu pedi para fazerem um exame de sangue.

O corpo e mente inteiros vibraram com as possibilidades. Talvez, pensou, talvez pudesse ficar hospitalizada.

Tsunade entregou a prancheta para ela. Sabia que sua pupila tinha plena capacidade de interpretar os resultados. Pedira por um exame bem simples.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura subiam e desciam o papel. Recusava-se a aceitar aquilo. Parecia uma brincadeira extremamente cruel e de mau gosto.

- Você está grávida.

Grávida, pensou. Quanta vezes não dera aquele diagnóstico com um sorriso no rosto? Quantas vezes, intimamente, não desejou que sua regra atrasasse e fosse ela a receber a tal notícia?

- Isso não é possível. – Murmurou.

Tsunade pensou que realmente precisava de uma bebida forte, mas, infelizmente, seu estoque portátil havia acabado. Nenhuma gota mais de saquê a ajudaria a lidar com aquela situação.

- Pelo o que você me contou mais cedo, é completamente possível.

Sakura ergueu o rosto para encarar a mestra. Tinha vontade de pedir instruções, conselhos, um ombro amigo. O que ela iria fazer, afinal?

Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos. A mais nova parecia ter esquecido como falar. Como juntar duas ou mais palavras e fazer algum sentido.

Tsunade suspirou mais uma vez. Estava cansada. Não era a mais sentimental das pessoas, mas tentou colocar-se no lugar da menina. Sentou-se no canto da cama e pousou a mão no ombro pequeno dela.

- Olhe – Começou, desejando que sua voz estivesse suave. -, eu sei que a vida não parece tão empolgante como antigamente. Tudo parece ter perdido o brilho, a cor, a significância e o sentido. Mas não vai ser para sempre assim.

_Por favor, por favor. Que isso seja verdade. Reze. Reze. Implore._

- Sei também que você não quer mais viver. – Falou. Os ombros de Sakura tremeram. – Mas se não for por você mesma, que seja por essa criaturinha em seu ventre.

Dizendo isso, ela levantou-se e deixou a sala. Sakura estava sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Não, pensou. Não estava sozinha. Abraçou o ventre com os braços trêmulos.

Talvez suas preces tivessem sido atendidas. Aquela tinha de ser a razão para continuar. Era a sua salvação.

Alisou o ventre. A brisa balançou seus cabelos e sua fina camisola.

Respirar ainda era difícil. Sua mente ainda era o local mais perigoso do mundo. Seu peito ainda estava espaçoso demais, tão encolhido estava seu coração. Mas agora ela tinha um motivo. Era o suficiente, tinha de ser.

Sorriu o primeiro sorriso desde que ele havia ido embora.

* * *

><p>Sentada em sua cama, brincava com a aliança em seus dedos. O nome dela estava gravado em seu interior. Uchiha Sakura.<p>

Uma lágrima quase escapou, mas ela lembrou que não tinha mais tempo para chorar – além disso, ela havia secado.

A tristeza era grande demais para esconder em seu coração agora diminuto. Talvez ela tivesse que carregá-la para sempre.

Tudo bem, aquele poderia ser seu fardo. Não reclamaria.

Colocou a aliança em seu dedo anelar, junto com sua gêmea. Iria vesti-la como se fosse uma viúva.

_Espere. Mas você já não o é?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>Aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem! Bom, gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários. Acho que respondi todos – sendo que os das pessoas que não têm conta aqui não foi possível.

Como o fanfiction net está comendo meus espaços, eu resolvi negritar as primeiras palavras de uma nova parte do capítulo. Espero que tenha ficado menos confuso.

Acho que vou postar os capítulos toda sexta-feira, está bem? Aliás, o próximo é o último sem Sasuke. Hahaha :D

Qualquer erro de ortografia ou digitação, é só me avisar que ajeitarei imediatamente!

Beijocas, obrigada e até a próxima!

(**19/12/2012 –** revisando e corrigindo todos os capítulos! ^^)


	3. Última vez

_Estou procurando, estou procurando. Estou tentando me entender. Tentando dar a alguém o que vivi e não sei a quem, mas não quero ficar com o que vivi. Não sei o que fazer do que vivi, tenho medo dessa desorganização profunda._

**Clarice Lispector**

**Capítulo três – Última vez**

Dizer que a gravidez colocara tudo em seu devido lugar, que tudo estava bem outra vez e que ela sentia-se perfeitamente normal seria mentira.

Sakura estivera no fundo do poço por quase um mês inteiro. Sim, saber que havia outro ser dependendo dela lhe dava forças. Ela estava feliz? Apesar de não serem as melhores circunstâncias, apesar de não ter vindo num momento adequado, sim, ela estava feliz. Sempre quisera ser mãe. Só não imaginara que seria daquela maneira.

Parte dela estava feliz, mas a outra metade continuava miseravelmente perdida. Ela duvidava que algum dia pudesse se encontrar outra vez.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, como se não quisesse acordar alguém. Ela não conseguira perder alguns hábitos, afinal. "Mas ele tinha um sono tão leve...".

Foi até o armário. Com os dedos brancos e gelados, quase trêmulos, segurou o tecido de algodão. Levou ao rosto. Ainda possuía o cheiro dele. Inalou profundamente.

Foi como se um filme passasse em sua mente.

* * *

><p>Sakura preparava o café da manhã. Sentiu braços longos e musculosos a abraçaram por trás, enquanto lábios macios depositavam um beijo em seu pescoço. Sorriu.<p>

* * *

><p>Tentava sorrir, mas a verdade é que estava muito nervosa. Aquela seria a primeira vez que tirariam uma foto juntos, como um casal.<p>

Ele passou o braço pelos ombros pequenos dela, enquanto inclinava-se para ficar da sua altura. Era engraçado como tudo parecia perfeitamente natural para ele.

* * *

><p>"Você vai ficar bem", a promessa não era mais alta que um sussurro. Ele pôde fechar os olhos cor de ônix. "Certo". Por mais que a ferida sangrasse livremente e a dor fosse enorme, Sasuke acreditava nela. Era o suficiente.<p>

* * *

><p>"Eu te amo", ela dizia, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, "eu te amo tanto", repetia. Ele tocou as bochechas quentes e, ao mesmo tempo, úmidas dela. "Você é tudo... tudo". Como sempre, ele não disse nada.<p>

* * *

><p>Apertou a blusa com força. Mas com um movimento brusco, ela estava de volta dentro do armário. Fechou as portas. Passava a impressão que poderia passar um cadeado nelas. Se, pelo menos, possuísse um...<p>

Deitou na cama. Pousou a mão no ventre. Rezou baixinho, implorou para que tudo ficasse bem de novo. Adormeceu.

* * *

><p>Havia acabado de sair do hospital e estava ajudando a melhor amiga a terminar um buquê. A verdade é que sentia não levar muito jeito para aquilo, mas ainda era uma ótima maneira de passar o tempo e preencher a mente com pensamentos seguros.<p>

- Você está ouvindo o que estou dizendo, testuda? – Perguntou Ino, revirando os olhos azuis.

- Não, desculpe. – Disse, sentindo-se meio encabulada.

Ino suspirou. Colocou o buquê que haviam terminado numa delicada cesta, enquanto Sakura procurava pelas caixinhas de chocolate.

- Eu estava perguntando – Repetia Ino, parecendo meio entediada. -, quando você pretende voltar a sair... com algum cara.

Sakura quase derrubou os doces no chão. Precisou de alguns segundos para digerir o que a amiga havia acabado de dizer. Ainda não parecia fazer sentido.

- Eu estou grávida, Ino. – Ela disse. Balançou a cabeça, enquanto colocava as caixinhas enfeitadas dentro da cesta.

- E daí? – Falou a amiga. – Você não parece grávida. Pelo menos, não ainda.

A verdade é que Sakura duvidava que, algum dia, ela quisesse sair com _qualquer_ cara. De qualquer forma, era tudo muito recente. Não queria que as pessoas comentassem ainda mais.

- Vamos, você precisa se divertir! – Continuou Ino.

- Eu já estou me divertindo!

Ino revirou os olhos. Ela fazia aquilo praticamente todos os dias. Não parecia nada divertido.

- Certo, não precisa ser um encontro. – Concordou finalmente. – Mas nós podíamos sair para dançar! O que você acha? Há séculos que não saímos!

Sakura ponderou a proposta por alguns segundos. A verdade é que não tinha ânimo para isso, mas também não queria decepcionar e nem preocupar a amiga. Com um suspiro cansado, finalmente disse:

- Tudo bem. – Falou, vencida. – Nós devíamos chamar as meninas também. – Continuou, tentando parecer mais animada.

- Isso!

* * *

><p>Sakura olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Era bem verdade que ainda não recuperara todo o peso que havia perdido, mas já não parecia tão esquelética. Tinha curvas e uma fenda entre os seios.<p>

Decidira usar uma blusa solta e bonita, com uma legging preta de vinil e sapatos altos. A maquiagem não estava pesada também, algo que Ino provavelmente criticaria. Mas os cabelos pareciam bem, soltos, porém com uma pequena trança embutida, de lado e na lateral de sua cabeça.

Ela se casara tão cedo que esquecera que ainda era jovem. Muito jovem. Às vezes, esquecia que só tinha dezenove anos e cobrava muito de si mesma.

Sakura sabia que aquela não seria uma roupa que ele aprovaria. Dificilmente pediria para ela trocar, mas não era necessário. Ela podia ver nos olhos dele. Acabava ficando inquieta e preocupada a noite toda, esquecendo de se divertir. Quando voltasse para casa, ele já estaria deitado. Sabia que ele não a abraçaria aquela noite.

Balançou a cabeça. Não queria pensar sobre aquilo. Não havia motivo algum para preocupações. Não naquela noite. Tentou sorrir.

* * *

><p>Estava esperando na frente do estabelecimento. Talvez tivesse chegado cedo demais. Verificou o horário no celular. Não, já passava das onze da noite.<p>

- Adorei os sapatos! – Disse Ino. Sakura quase pulou de susto.

Como esperado, sua amiga estava linda. Os olhos azuis mais destacados do que nunca, os cílios longos e grossos. Usava um vestido justo e curto. Era engraçado como, depois de tanto tempo, ainda se sentia como um patinho feio ao lado de Ino.

Tenten e Hinata não demoraram muito para chegar, as duas realmente arrumadas e bonitas. Não precisaram esperar na fila, pois Ino, com um tom provocante, convencera o segurança a deixá-las entrar. Muitas pessoas vibraram, indignadas. As quatro só deram risadinhas, já na pista de dança.

Era verdade que a maior parte dos olhares masculinos estavam direcionados à Ino, mas isso também não queria dizer que ela não percebera que alguns homens pareciam encantados com ela. Surpreendeu-se a pensar que ainda conseguia chamar atenção de algum homem. De alguma maneira, era bom saber que era apreciada e desejada.

Tomou um susto quando Ino surgiu, segurando algumas bebidas na mão. Entregou uma a Tenten, logo depois tomando um gole de seu próprio martini.

- Para você – ela disse, entregando um copo pequeno. -, só refrigerante.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Ela gostaria de poder beber um pouco, para ser sincera. Era tão fraca para bebidas que logo ficaria mais solta. E quem sabe até se esquecesse de pensamentos inoportunos.

Suspirou. Embora fosse realmente tentador, ela jamais arriscaria a saúde do bebê. Ele era só mais uma vítima daquela situação.

Sentiu alguém se aproximando e virou o rosto. Era um rapaz. Não devia ser muito mais velho do que ela. Era bonito, teve de admitir. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel.

Era incrível, mas ele só parecia ter olhos para ela. Era engraçado pensar que, num lugar cheio de mulheres estonteantes, ele tivesse se aproximado justamente dela. Teve vontade de rir, mas achou que ele talvez interpretasse da maneira errada. Não queria incentivá-lo a fazer nada.

- Você está sozinha? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Estou com minhas amigas. – Respondeu. Não havia razão para ser grossa. Pelo menos, não ainda.

Ele riu, se aproximando ainda mais. Sakura recuou um passo.

- Eu quis dizer – Continuou. – acompanhada. Com um cara.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Procurou ajuda com os olhos. Encontrou Ino. A amiga sorriu de maneira terna, dando de ombros. Sakura leu os lábios dela, que diziam "Não pode fazer mal, não é?".

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estava nervosa. A verdade é que nunca tinha estado com outro cara que não fosse seu marido. Nunca. Ele fora o único que beijara, pelos céus!

Ele segurou o braço dela, guiando-a para umas poltronas que ficavam num lugar mais reservado. Ela estava tão desorientada que não o impediu.

Conversaram um pouco. Embora Sakura não o estimulasse, ela também não o desencorajava. Sentia-se péssima por isso.

Descobriu que ele era um civil, mas que, quando pequeno, pensava em ser ninja quando "fosse grande". Ela sorriu. Era engraçado pensar em todos os seus sonhos infantis. Era quase irônico como quase todos envolviam Sasuke.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele.

Sakura tremeu quando ele tocou sua bochecha. Não estava acostumada com esse tipo de intimidade com outros homens. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o que ela poderia fazer? Ou melhor, o que ela não poderia fazer?

Simplesmente assentiu. Algo que ele acabou interpretando erroneamente. Inclinou-se na direção dela, seu rosto assustadoramente próximo. Sakura engoliu em seco.

Ele fechava os olhos. Os lábios dele estavam a centímetros agora. Quatro, três, dois... virou o rosto. Os lábios encontraram sua bochecha.

Ir àquela festa tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Ela ainda não estava preparada para nada daquilo. Por mais que soubesse que havia sido abandonada, ainda sentia-se traindo seu marido. Era uma sensação horrível. Fazia seu coração palpitar dolorosamente.

Levantou-se rapidamente. Não iria se despedir de suas amigas, talvez mandasse uma mensagem de texto mais tarde. Só sabia que precisava sair dali.

Quando chegou em casa, sentia-se péssima. Mal podia acreditar que quase fora beijada por um completo estranho. Ela sequer sabia o nome dele!

Mais uma vez, sentiu-se sem esperanças. Talvez fosse um pouco cedo para isso, mas, naquele momento, ela só conseguia pensar que ficaria só. Para sempre. Iria envelhecer sozinha.

* * *

><p>Levantou-se com cuidado. Seus passos eram leves no assoalho. Esticou as mãos brancas e geladas, os dedos quase fantasmagóricos abriram o armário. Pegou a mesma muda de roupa da noite passada. Levou-a ao rosto.<p>

Apertava-a fortemente contra seu corpo, como num abraço. Por que tinha de ser tão difícil? Odiava admitir, mas sentia terrivelmente a falta dele.

Voltou para cama, ainda presa naquele abraço solitário. Encolheu-se de tal forma que seu rosto estava pressionado contra os joelhos.

Prometeu para si mesma que aquela seria a última vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong> Acabei postando o capítulo antes, haha. Espero que gostem. :)

No próximo, o Sasuke está de volta. Eu sei que vocês sentiram saudades dele!

É isso aí, beijocas e até a próxima. Não se esqueçam de comentar, é um grande estimulo para continuar postando a fanfic!


	4. Mentiras

_Ainda assim, naquele instante, eu me senti bem. Inteira.  
>Pude sentir meu coração batendo no peito, o sangue pulsando quente e rápido por minhas veias de novo.<em>

New Moon, **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Capítulo quatro - Mentiras**

Sakura estava começando a ficar realmente irritada. Estava encarando o reflexo de sua barriga no espelho há cinco minutos. Não conseguia notar diferença alguma. Ela sabia que o tamanho variava bastante entre as grávidas, mas, ainda assim, ela esperava que tivesse algo lá. Abaixou a blusa bruscamente.

Decidira recorrer a outro recurso. Foi até o banheiro, e subiu imediatamente na balança. Franziu o cenho. Estava pesando 52, 3 kg. Ela só havia engordado duzentas gramas.

Suspirou. Ela sequer estava grávida há dois meses inteiros. Talvez ela só estivesse esperando que tudo acontecesse mais rápido que o normal. Balançou a cabeça. Seria mais paciente dali em diante.

Quando estava voltando para o quarto, algo estranho aconteceu. Ela estava com a terrível impressão de estar sendo observada. Foi rapidamente ao criado-mudo, de onde tirou uma kunai da gaveta. Espiou pela janela. Seu jardim estava completamente vazio.

Descia as escadas com cautela. Vasculhou cada cômodo da casa. Nada.

- Que ótimo – disse baixinho. -, estou realmente ficando paranóica.

Revirando os olhos, repousou a kunai na mesa de jantar.

* * *

><p>A risada de Naruto sempre seria um de seus sons prediletos. Era tão contagiante que, em segundos, estava rindo também.<p>

Sakura estava saindo do hospital quando encontrara o amigo, por acaso. Ele disse que estava indo ao Ichiraku Ramen e a convidara para jantar com ela. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via direito, que ela aceitou.

- Então – disse Sakura, enquanto brincava com o macarrão em seu prato. -, como vão as coisas com a Hinata-chan?

Naruto corou. Passou os braços pela cabeça, enquanto inclinava-se para trás. Com apenas um olho aberto e um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, ele respondeu:

- Estamos muito bem! – Ele respondeu. – Eu devo ser o melhor namorado da vila!

- Quando é que você pretende deixar de ser só um namorado?

Naruto quase caiu da cadeira com a pergunta da amiga.

- Você quer dizer...

- Casamento, é claro. – Disse Sakura, sorrindo. – Vocês já estão juntos há um bom tempo...

- Sakura-chan, nós só temos dezenove anos! – Ele disse, um pouco nervoso.

Sakura sorriu um sorriso triste. Ela havia se esquecido disso, outra vez. Naruto demorou algum tempo para perceber que havia falado besteira. Sakura e Sasuke haviam se casado aos dezoito anos.

- Quero dizer, nós ainda temos muito tempo, nee?

- Sim, é verdade. – Ela disse, abanando a mão. – Você está certo.

Naruto não estava acostumado a ouvir isso, muito menos de Sakura. Ela era sempre a primeira a implicar com ele por qualquer mancada ou estupidez. Era realmente estranho ouvir dela que ele estava certo.

Ele queria falar com ela. Sobre qualquer coisa que não envolvesse seu melhor amigo, mas era tão difícil encontrar um assunto neutro. Tudo parecia interligado a ele.

- Hoje cedo aconteceu a coisa mais estranha. – Ela começou, querendo que aquele desconforto todo passasse. – Por um instante, eu tive aquela impressão de que estava sendo observada. Eu me senti realmente idiota quando percebi que era apenas minha mente brincando comigo.

Naruto estreitou as sobrancelhas. Ele não sabia exatamente como se sentir em relação a essa nova informação.

- Você acha que deveríamos falar com alguém? – Ele perguntou, baixinho. – Quer dizer, no seu estado...

- Não! – Ela respondeu, rindo. – Bobagem! Eu só estou lhe falando porque só tornaria tudo mais estranho não comentar isso com ninguém. Acho que eu só não estou dormindo muito bem, talvez seja melhor eu parar de pegar plantões no hospital.

- É – concordou ele. -, isso seria mais responsável.

- Certo, essa é uma frase que eu nunca pensei que ouviria de você!

Os dois riram.

* * *

><p>Estava apenas esperando escurecer. Não queria ser visto por ninguém. Podiam suspeitar de algo. Assim que o sol se pôs, começou a sua busca.<p>

Naruto estava rondando a vila por mais de uma hora. Estava começando a achar que era realmente coisa da cabeça de Sakura. Não parecia haver nada de anormal pelas redondezas da casa dela.

A verdade é que, desde que Sasuke se fora, ele se sentia responsável pela segurança da amiga e, agora, do bebê dela também. Estava constantemente se preocupando com isso e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando evitar a amiga. Era tão difícil.

Estreitou os olhos azuis. Com habilidade, lançou uma shuriken nas folhas escuras da árvore a sua frente. Um vulto "caiu" de cócoras em frente do caule.

- Você está de volta. – Ele disse, sua voz amena. – Pensei que fosse demorar mais. Pelo menos, mais um mês.

- Você bem que gostaria disso, dobe.

Naruto quase riu. Esticou o braço para ajudar o amigo a se levantar. Sasuke estava com alguns ferimentos, então aceitou a ajuda. Aquilo não era comum, e ele não pôde deixar de notar isso.

- Você está horrível, cara.

- Parece que você conseguiu manter sua boca fechada.

- Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber que sei cumprir uma promessa. – Resmungou, cruzando os braços.

Sasuke só assentiu. Estava cansado demais para discutir com Naruto. Na verdade, tudo o que ele queria era um pijama limpo e sua cama confortável. Mas ele sabia que seu desejo não poderia ser realizado. Pelo menos, não naquela noite.

Tinha tanto que ele queria perguntar, tantas coisas que gostaria de saber. Mas era tão difícil para ele juntar as palavras e simplesmente perguntar. "Como ela está?".

- Sakura está bem – Disse Naruto. Ele conhecia aquele olhar do amigo. -, triste, mas bem. Você deveria saber disso, uma vez que a esteve perseguindo.

- Eu estava apenas checando, dobe.

- Sabe, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Resmungou Naruto. – Apenas vá atrás dela, teme. E tente não ser um completo idiota.

Sasuke não teve tempo de responder. Naruto se fora.

* * *

><p>Sakura estranhou ser convidada a ir se encontrar com a godaime, mas não fez grandes perguntas ao mensageiro. Agora, andava apressadamente pelas ruas sempre cheias de Konoha.<p>

Continuava perguntando-se se tinha alguma coisa a ver com seu bebê, mas sabia que não era provável. Os resultados do último exame que fizera foram analisados por ela própria. Estava tudo perfeitamente normal.

Talvez sua shishou só quisesse informar que ela não seria mais convocada a missões. Aquele era o procedimento padrão com kunoichis grávidas. "Certo", pensou "Deve ser isso mesmo".

Precisou bater duas vezes na porta de carvalho antes de Tsunade consentir, entediadamente, que ela entrasse. Abriu e fechou a porta cuidadosamente. Nunca se sabia quando sua shishou estava tendo uma ressaca.

Naquele dia, no entanto, não parecia ser o caso. A loira parecia perfeitamente bem, sentada em frete a sua grande escrivaninha e com os cotovelos apoiados nesta.

- Sakura. – Ela cumprimentou. – Sente-se.

A mais nova estranhou. Sua experiência lhe dizia que, se havia a necessidade de sentar, boa coisa não estava por vim. Obedeceu a mestra. Cruzou as mãos suadas e nervosas em seu colo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, shishou? – Ela perguntou, sua voz baixinha.

Tsunade suspirou. Estalou os dedos demoradamente antes de responder.

- Eu agradeceria se você ficasse quieta até eu terminar. – Ela disse, séria.

Sakura franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. Seu coração batia muito forte. Sabia que se tratava do seu marido. Simplesmente sabia.

Por mais chateada e magoada que estivesse com ele, não queria ouvir que ele estava machucado. Ou morto. Seria demais para ela.

Não queria pensar muito sobre isso, então agradeceu quando a loira começou a falar:

- Cerca de dois meses atrás, fui comunicada pela vila da Nuvem que estranhos assassinatos estavam acontecendo aos senhores feudais de lá. Tudo indicava que os ninjas estavam sendo enviados pela vila do Som.

Sakura prendeu a respiração. Agarrou a barra da blusa que usava.

- O Raikage exigiu que a missão fosse extremamente secreta, uma vez que não queria que outras vilas tomassem conhecimento da situação e começassem a questionar o poder da vila da Nuvem. – Informava Tsunade. – Ele já se sentia péssimo por ter de pedir ajuda à Konoha.

Sakura entedia que aquela situação era delicada, mas o que ela ainda não compreendia era onde ela estaria incluída naquela história toda.

- Naturalmente, eu enviei uns dos nossos melhores ninjas. Em especial um, que conhecia bem a vila do Som.

Sakura precisou se agarrar aos braços da cadeira.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Tsunade finalmente disse.

O nome dele ecoou diversas vezes na mente de Sakura. Tinham muitas perguntas que ela queria fazer, mas não tinha certeza se seria capaz de suportar as respostas. Além disso, tinha a impressão que Tsunade ainda não terminara.

- Não vou me prolongar mais. Basta lhe dizer que ele está bem. – Ela finalmente falou, enquanto abria distraidamente a gaveta da escrivaninha. Uma garrafa de saquê se encontrava lá dentro. Quase sorriu. – O resto você pode imaginar.

Sakura se levantou. Foi necessário muito esforço para ela se manter de pé. Apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha e abaixou a cabeça.

- Entre. – Ouviu a mestra dizer, mas sua voz parecia muito distante para Sakura.

Ela não precisava se virar para saber que ele estava na sala. Cada célula do corpo dela reconhecia a presença de Sasuke.

- Por que você não me contou? – Era difícil saber para quem ela estava perguntando, mas Tsunade decidira que seria ela a responder.

- Pela sua própria segurança. – Respondeu a mais velha, sua voz um pouco mais suave que antes. – Não sabíamos como aqueles ninjas estavam agindo. E se descobrissem que você sabia sobre os acontecimentos? Isso se você não fosse atrás do Uchiha antes.

- Eu não sou uma criança. – Sakura respondeu, sua voz séria. – Sei tomar minhas próprias decisões. Não preciso da proteção de ninguém. Vocês não tinham o...

- Não acho que você vai me dizer ao que eu tenho ou não direito. Mas pode discutir isso com seu marido. – A loira disse, severamente. – Mas se você quer saber, estou feliz que não lhe contei nada. E acho que nós duas sabemos o motivo.

Sakura levantou o rosto rapidamente. Estava chateada, mas seus olhos estavam suplicantes, enquanto encarava a godaime. Tsunade não abrira a boca, mas, de alguma maneira, Sakura sabia que ela não diria nada sobre a gravidez.

- Está dispensada. – A loira disse, abanando a mão para que Sakura saísse. – Os dois estão. – Céus! Ela precisava urgentemente de um pouco de saquê. Era uma Hogake, e não uma conselheira matrimonial.

A mais nova precisou de alguns segundos para respirar fundo e tentar se recompor. Sabia que ele ainda estava ali. É claro que sabia. Mas não queria olhá-lo. Não queria ouvi-lo ou tocá-lo. Só queria ir para bem longe dele.

Virou seu corpo e foi como se o tivesse feito em câmera lenta.

Sasuke. Ele Estava ali, era alto, branco, absolutamente perfeito e muito real. Os olhos de Sakura escanearam o corpo dele. Era verdade que tinha alguns ferimentos, mas estava bem.

Apertou as mãos, as unhas enterrando na carne de sua palma. Estava com tanta raiva que seu corpo inteiro tremia. A imagem dele era revoltante demais para sua mente.

Os olhos dele, como sempre, estavam indecifráveis. Mas aquela era a primeira vez que Sakura não tinha vontade de decifrá-los, de brincar de resolver aquele enigma. Tudo que sabia era que queria ir embora daquele aposento.

Com uma força que ela não sabia possuir, começou a andar. Ao passar por ele, seu coração a traiu por alguns segundos, e palpitou fortemente. Não importava mais. Abriu a maçaneta e saiu da sala.

Quando estava a uma distância segura, começou a correr.

* * *

><p>Era estranho, mas Sakura se sentia mais perdida do que no dia em que ele fora embora. Não tinha ideia sobre o que fazer, sobre o que esperar. Sua mente estava escura. Não havia possibilidades.<p>

Chovia forte. Sakura não se importava. Não parou de correr nem por um segundo. Corria sem saber onde estava e sem saber aonde ir. Não importava o destino, ela só sabia que precisava ir para longe. Fugir.

A chuva transformara a areia em lama e a estrada estava completamente escorregadia. Ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes escorregara. Não estava preocupada com o estrago que aquela sequência de quedas havia feito às suas roupas.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava correndo, no entanto, sentia-se cansada. Achou que poderia descansar um pouco. Sentou-se na sarjeta.

Olhando em volta, descobriu encontrar-se nos arredores da vila. Não tinha ido tão longe, afinal. Devia ter corrido apenas por uns vinte minutos.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto encharcado, mas não saberia dizer se das lágrimas ou da chuva. Talvez dos dois. Respirou fundo.

Encolhendo-se, encostou o a testa no joelho. Franziu o cenho ao sentir uma coisa pegajosa em sua pele. Abriu os olhos, afastou-se um pouco e viu que seus joelhos estavam um caos. Sangue e lama por todo lugar. Surpreendeu-se por não estar sentindo dor.

Sabia que precisava ir para casa. Não podia se dar ao luxo de pegar uma infecção. Não era apenas a saúde dela que estava em risco, afinal.

Enquanto ia para casa, tentava não pensar. Não queria que Sasuke estivesse lá, temia por isso, mesmo que seu íntimo dissesse que não era necessário. Ele não estaria lá.

Abriu a porta calmamente. A casa continuava a mesma. Alguns dias antes, o simples fato de estar ali lhe causaria dor. Todos os cômodos e móveis eram provas de que Sasuke estivera ali e que se fora. Ela detestava estar em casa.

Mas, agora, aquilo não tinha mais importância. Ele estava de volta, então não havia motivos para se torturar com aquilo. Havia muito mais coisas para se preocupar.

Tirou as roupas sujas e molhadas assim que chegou ao banheiro. Apenas de roupas íntimas, lavava o rosto sujo. Resolveu encher a banheira, que ficava ao lado do box, com água quente. Cuidadosamente, limpou suas feridas sujas de lama.

Aquilo lhe causara dor, mas considerando o estado em que seus joelhos se encontravam, era realmente muita sorte que não tivesse sentido nada antes.

Aplicou chakra até que a ferida começasse a cicatrizar. Não poderia fazer muito mais que aquilo através daquele meio de cura. Abriu o espelho do banheiro e tirou de lá pomadas, anticépticos e gazes. Fez um curativo perfeito.

Tirou o resto da roupa molhada do corpo e se enxugou, colocando logo em seguida roupas secas e confortáveis. Tomaria um banho mais tarde. Naquele momento, sentia-se tão exausta e esgotada que só podia pensar em cair na cama.

Sabia que não iria dormir, mas mesmo assim fechou os olhos. Repassou os últimos acontecimentos por sua cabeça, uma onda de dor invadindo sua mente imediatamente.

Era óbvio que precisaria conversar com ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela não prolongaria aquilo, pois apenas lhe traria mais sofrimento. Mas também não achava ter condições de conversar com ele naquele momento. Talvez fosse mais sensato esperar até amanhã.

Só de pensar nele, seu corpo todo tremia, seu sangue fervendo de raiva. Era capaz de atacá-lo como cumprimento. Mesmo que Sasuke não se considerasse saco de pancadas de ninguém, ela simplesmente sabia que ele não ousaria machucá-la – não depois de todo o arrependimento de tê-lo feito uma vez, quando tinham 15 anos -, mas no processo de imobilizá-la, ela poderia acabar machucando a si mesma. E mais importante, ao bebê.

Abriu os olhos outra vez. Encarava sua mão esquerda, mais precisamente seu dedo anelar com duas alianças. Mesmo que não fosse mais uma "viúva", ainda se sentia como uma. Riu, no entanto, sem humor.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, ela acordara bem cedo. Tomara banho, trocara seus curativos, vestira suas habituais roupas de trabalho e descera para tomar um café da manhã rápido. Verificou o celular enquanto descia as escadas. Nada.<p>

Cogitara a ideia de ela mesma tomar a iniciativa e convidá-lo para conversarem, mandando uma mensagem de texto. Apesar de parecer mais maduro, parte dela desejava agir com uma adolescente normal de 19 anos e esperar que ele a procurasse. Fora ele quem fizera a besteira, afinal.

Queria logo resolver aquilo, livrar-se daquela situação incômoda de uma vez só. Odiava a ideia de ter que voltar a morar com os pais, mas sabia que teria de ser daquela forma até encontrar um bom apartamento para alugar.

Balançou a cabeça. Não sabia ainda o que decidiriam. Talvez fosse ele quem saísse de casa e não ela. Estavam casados. A mansão Uchiha era tão dela quanto dele.

* * *

><p>Estava passando pelo portal do hospital, quando todo seu corpo se arrepiou. Ele estava ali. Não sabia aonde, mas sabia que estava perto. Uma mão gelada tocou seu ombro descoberto. Afastou-se rapidamente.<p>

Sabia que ela odiaria fazer um escândalo, e Sakura suspeitava que fora justamente por isso que escolhera o hospital para encontrá-la. Respirou fundo, dando meia volta e saindo do recinto. Alguns pacientes, em cadeiras de espera, estranharam um pouco aquela situação, mas nada disseram.

Uma vez fora do hospital, Sakura apertou o passo. Sabia que ele a seguia, o que estava tornando difícil pensar em um local adequado para terem aquela conversa. Andaram por mais uns cinco minutos, até que chegaram a um parque que ficava no centro da cidade.

Havia algumas crianças pequenas brincando em um playground, sempre viajadas por suas mães. Sakura distanciou-se o máximo que pôde delas, mas agradeceu que estivessem por perto. Aquilo a impediria de fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse assustá-las.

Respirando fundo, virou-se nos tornozelos, encarando-o de frente. Como sempre, ele estava lindo.

Os olhos ônix de Sasuke a estudaram cuidadosamente. A pele dela continuava clara, cremosa e menos rosada que a dele. Os incríveis olhos esmeraldas encaravam-no, num misto de mágoa e raiva. A mão esquerda dela apertava com força o braço direito, como se estivesse tentando controlar-se.

- Então? – Ela disse, sua voz séria. Sabia que ele nunca seria o primeiro a falar.

Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ouvira o que ela havia dito, mas ainda estava muito distraído com a linda imagem a sua frente para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

Lembrou-se da última coisa que Naruto lhe dissera. "E tente não ser um completo idiota". Como se aquilo fosse possível. Com a raiva que Sakura estava, qualquer coisa que ele fizesse seria qualificada como idiotice.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>E Sasuke está de volta, haha. Sei que o motivo de ele ter ido embora é completamente previsível e nada impressionante, mas foi o melhor em que consegui pensar.

Acho que esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior que os outros. Espero que gostem! :)

Eu não sei quando vou postar o quinto capítulo, porque vou viajar na sexta e não tenho certeza se no hotel tem internet. :(

Beijocas, até a próxima e não se esqueçam de comentar! Adoro ler a opinião de vocês!


	5. Meu amor

_Ele está sempre, sempre, no meu pensamento. Não por prazer, tal como eu não sou um prazer para mim própria, mas como parte de mim mesma, como eu própria._

O morro dos ventos uivantes, **Emily Brontë**.

**Capítulo cinco - Meu amor**

Os dois pares de olhos ainda se encaravam, se estudando, procurando diferenças físicas, consequências da separação. Nada. Não eram com aqueles olhos que eles seriam capazes de enxergar as mudanças.

- Não há muito que dizer. – Ele finalmente disse, sua voz rouca. – A godaime já lhe explicou basicamente tudo.

Sakura apertou ainda mais os braços, a raiva inundando cada centímetro de seu ser. Depois de tanto tempo sem falar com ele, aquelas seriam as primeiras palavras que ouviria? Típico.

- E o que você espera, agora? – Ela perguntou, sua voz saindo um pouco mais alta do que desejara. – Que eu compreenda seus motivos egoístas e que tudo volte a ser como antes?

- Motivos egoístas? – Perguntou ele, sem saber se havia ouvido certo. – Se eu escondi os motivos de ter ido embora, se não dei explicações, você acha que eu fiz isso por mim e não por você?

A moça riu sem humor, balançando o rosto e o cabelo no processo. As mechas róseas chicotearam suas bochechas dolorosamente.

- Não se atreva a me usar como desculpa! – Falou Sakura, seus olhos brilhando de raiva. – Se eu acredito que havia alguma preocupação? É claro que sim. Mas não se trata do que tinha. O que o impediu de me falar, foi a sua falta de confiança em mim.

A expressão dela estava esculpida em mágoa e ressentimento. Ele não achava que houvesse qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer para amenizar aquilo. O dano já estava feito.

O coração de Sakura batia fortemente. E ela já estava tão nervosa que não conseguia pensar com clareza. Estava prestes a desabar em lágrimas e se detestava por ser tão sentimental e sensível.

- Tem sido o inferno desde que você foi embora. – Confessou, antes que pudesse evitar. Fora como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros.

As lágrimas deslizavam por suas bochechas, desgovernadas. Seu coração batia muito forte e suas mãos suavam e tremiam muito.

Sasuke detestava vê-la daquela maneira, e não ajudava saber que ele, provavelmente, era a única pessoa que poderia causar aquilo nela. Era horrível ser capaz de machucá-la daquela forma.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ele finalmente disse, indo até ela. – Eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso.

Sakura passou as mãos pelo rosto, na inútil tentativa de enxugá-lo.

- Você sente muito? – Ela perguntou, rindo sem humor. – Você sente muito? Foi você quem causou isso!

- Talvez meus motivos não tenham sido certos, mas estou satisfeito com a decisão que tomei. Não me arrependo disso.

Sakura o empurrou pelo peito, fortemente. Ele recuou três passos, um pouco surpreso. Não vira aquilo chegando.

- Deixe-me em paz! – Ela gritou. – Eu não quero ter que olhar para você outra vez!

Dizendo isso, ela se virou e começou a caminhar rapidamente para a saída do parque. Ela simplesmente sabia que ele não a seguiria.

* * *

><p>Ino jogou-se na cama, ao lado da amiga. Sakura tinha as mãos cruzadas em cima da barriga e encarava o teto, em silêncio.<p>

- Você não pode ficar assim. – Disse Ino, virando o rosto para olhar a amiga. – Não de novo.

- Eu só preciso de uns minutos – Falou Sakura, fechando os olhos. – Só preciso de um tempo para reorganizar minha mente.

Sakura sentia-se péssima. Traída e enganada por três das pessoas que ela mais confiava. Ela tinha certeza que Naruto sabia dos motivos de Sasuke. Ninguém lhe dissera, mas de alguma forma, em seu íntimo, ela estava consciente disso.

Ino suspirou. Aquilo era horrível. Era absolutamente injusto que sua amiga de apenas 19 anos tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo, por todas aquelas provações por causa de amor. Mesmo que fosse um sentimento nobre, ainda não parecia certo.

- Você – ela começou, a voz baixinha como um sussurro. -, você ainda o ama?

Sakura abriu os olhos. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Aquela não era uma pergunta que ela quisesse responder, mas sabia que precisava. Não adiantava enganar-se.

- Sim – ela disse, lágrimas teimosas e quentes escapando de seus olhos. – Ah, Ino... Eu o amo tanto! Tanto!

Ino também chorou enquanto a abraçava com força. Se houvesse qualquer coisa que ela pudesse fazer para Sakura se sentir melhor, ela o faria. Mas sabia que não havia nada.

- Por que ele tem sempre que me magoar dessa maneira? – Ela perguntou, mais para ela do que para a amiga.

A loira levantou-se rapidamente, passando a mão pelos olhos. Tivera uma ideia. Talvez houvesse algo que pudesse fazer a amiga sentir-se melhor. Sorriu enquanto ia até o armário.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Sakura, enquanto sentava-se na cama da amiga.

- Casada com quem é – Ela começou, revirando seu guarda-roupa inteiro. -, já deve ter ouvido sobre vingança.

Sakura estreitou os olhos, sem realmente entender sobre o que a amiga falava. Esperou pacientemente, até que, praticamente, todas as roupas de Ino estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

- Isso! – A loira finalmente disse, suspendendo um vestido curto e vermelho na altura dos olhos.

- Sinto muito – disse Sakura, levantando-se. -, mas continuo sem entender.

Ino sorriu.

- Você vai usá-lo. – Ela disse. – Não esta noite, mas vamos encontrar uma oportunidade. Vingança é um prato que se come frio, afinal.

- Ino. – Ela falou, balançando a cabeça. – Eu estou grávida. Não tem jeito de isso me servir e eu ainda parecer sensual.

A loira revirou os olhos, sabendo que a amiga estava apenas procurando desculpas.

- Você sabe muito bem que ainda não parece grávida. – Falou.

- Ainda assim, onde é que eu vou usar isso? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Numa boate, é claro!

Sakura teve vontade de rir.

- Sasuke sequer dança, Ino. Ele jamais concordaria em ir num lugar desses.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito. – Falou, dando de ombros. – Não seja tão pessimista.

Não gostava daquela ideia, para ser sincera. Mas pensando bem, o que ela tinha a perder, afinal?

Confessava que dar o troco a fazia se sentir um pouco melhor. Sorriu.

* * *

><p>Uma semana depois, se encontrava, mais uma vez, no quarto de Ino. Já estava com o vestido emprestado, mas Ino não considerava que só ele fosse necessário para a execução do plano delas.<p>

Estava colocando um cílio postiço, longo e grosso na amiga. Depois de consegui-lo, começou a maquiá-la. Fez uma maquiagem tão forte como Sakura nunca usara. Mas sabia que ela gostaria do resultado. Mais do que isso, Sasuke gostaria.

- Você acha que ele vai? – Perguntou a Ino.

- É claro que vai. – Respondeu, concentrada, agora, em arrumar o cabelo de Sakura. – Naruto vai se ver comigo se não levá-lo.

Sakura riu, pensando no tipo de ameaças que seu melhor amigo não sofrera. Quase ficara com pena, mas então se lembrou do quanto estava chateada e magoada, deixando de ser tão solidária em relação a ele.

* * *

><p>Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, sem conseguir acreditar naquilo que o amigo estava sugerindo. Odiava locais lotados e música alta.<p>

- O que o faz pensar que eu iria?

Naruto deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Bom – ele começou. -, minha namorada disse que Sakura-chan vai...

Aquele era todo o estímulo de que Sasuke precisava para ir. Normalmente, sua esposa teria de perturbá-lo por uma semana inteira para que ele dissesse um "vou pensar", mas estar brigado com ela mudava tudo. Ele sabia o quanto mulheres magoadas poderiam ser perigosas e não queria que nenhum engraçadinho tirasse proveito disso.

- Certo. – Respondeu, finalmente.

* * *

><p>Sakura puxou o braço de Ino e recebeu um olhar raivoso por tê-lo feito.<p>

-Eu não acredito que ele veio. – Ela falou, nervosa, enquanto levava a amiga para um lado menos lotado.

Estavam na pista de dança e quando Sakura fora pegar uma água para ela e um drinque para Ino, vira Naruto, Hinata e Sasuke chegando. Não pôde acreditar em seus olhos. O plano de Ino estava mesmo dando certo?

- É claro que veio. – Ela disse, sorrindo e pegando sua bebida. – Agora, faça de conta que não sabe e dance!

Sakura ainda estava muito nervosa, mas achou melhor fazer o que a amiga mandara. Era difícil controlar a vontade de virar e procurá-lo com olhos. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali.

- Sabe o que ajudaria? – Perguntou Ino, revirando os olhos. – Se você parasse de dançar como uma pessoa de cinquenta anos!

Sakura corou, embora soubesse que a amiga estava exagerando. A verdade é que não era tão espontânea quanto Ino, e com certeza era mais tímida. Não tinha coragem de dançar de outra maneira, como fazia sozinha, na frente do espelho.

- Eu não posso. – Disse.

- Pode sim! – Ela falou. – Você é uma das garotas mais bonitas da festa e tem apenas dezenove anos. Parece que está se esquecendo disso. Encontre sua confiança!

A menina respirou fundo. Afiou seus ouvidos, concentrando-se na batida da música. Deixou-se envolver por ela e, lentamente, começou a dançar. Seus movimentos foram se tornando sensuais.

Mexia as pernas de uma maneira que sabia que ele gostaria. Ele sempre fora fascinado pelas pernas dela. Sorriu, enquanto balançava os braços ao redor do corpo.

- Você tem a atenção dele. – Ino avisou. – Você poderia fazê-lo sentir um pouco de ciúmes.

- Mas...

- Pare de pensar tanto!

Sakura tentou obedecê-la, mas sabia que não seria assim tão fácil.

* * *

><p>Os olhos dele estavam presos no corpo dela. É claro que não era a primeira vez que a via dançar, mas daquela forma, ela só o fizera para ele – e, ainda assim, depois de estar um pouco alcoolizada.<p>

Não era uma visão ruim, longe disso. Mas o incomodava saber que outras pessoas pudessem tê-la. Era extremamente possessivo e ciumento, e isso não era segredo para Sakura.

Teve de se controlar quando um homem aproximou-se dela, obviamente pensando em uma investida. Sakura não o incentivara, mas também não se esquivara dele. Decidiu que contaria até vinte e, se até lá, o homem não se distanciasse dela, Sasuke o faria por ele. Da maneira mais dolorosa possível.

Sakura finalmente afastou-se do rapaz, com uma careta. Pelo jeito que ela andava, dava para perceber que havia algo errado. Os olhos deles se encontraram.

Ela não estava preparada para aquilo. Não queria se aproximar dele, mas não havia alternativa. Havia torcido o pé e precisava sentar-se um pouco para dar um jeito nele, e todos os lugares vagos eram próximos de casais se beijando - corou ao perceber que um desses se tratava de Naruto e Hinata. Seria ainda mais desconfortável sentar-se ao lado deles que do de Sasuke. Respirando fundo, foi até ele.

Sentou-se o mais longe que conseguiu, o que não era realmente muito. Colocou a perna sob um pufe. Tentava se concentrar em seu machucado e em relaxar, quando aconteceu. A música trocara.

Sakura riu sem humor. De todas as músicas que poderiam tocar, tinha que ser justamente a música de seu casamento? Aquela era uma brincadeira muito maldosa do destino.

Lembranças invadiram sua mente. Detestava admitir, mas quando dançara aquela música com Sasuke, fora um dos momentos mais bonitos, especiais e felizes de sua vida. Encostou-se no apoio do sofá, fechando os olhos.

- Você – ele começou, um pouco hesitante. – quer dançar?

O coração dela bateu mais forte. Ela sabia que ele estava se esforçando.

- Não – respondeu, ríspida. -, meu tornozelo está machucado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado por ela, e surpreendeu-se na dor que aquilo causara nele.

Virou o rosto e, para surpresa dela, Sasuke a olhava com olhos tristes. Aquilo não era algo que ela poderia suportar. Fechou as mãos com força.

Com a música de seu casamento tocando, tudo ficava mais difícil ainda, quando a mente dela insistia em ficar perdida no passado.

Olhava para os lábios dele e ele olhava para os dela. Sentia-se hipnotizada, incapaz de virar o rosto. Antes que ela pudesse evitar, Sasuke estava deslizando pelo assento, aproximando-se dela. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>Desculpem o atraso para postar, mas como disse, viajei e um dos locais em que fiquei não tinha internet. ;-;

Bom, esse é o capítulo cinco. Espero que gostem, haha

Não se esqueçam de mandar comentários, adoro ler a opinião de vocês e sempre me incentiva muito a continuar com a fanfic! :)

Beijocas!


	6. Maldito

_O casamento é como um pacto de duas almas e de dois corações que se unem no propósito de caminharem, de vencerem, e de serem imensamente felizes – juntos!_

**Augusto Branco**.

**Capítulo seis - Maldito**

O encontro dos lábios foi lento e gentil. Apesar de não se encontrarem há muito tempo, reconheceram-se imediatamente. Antes que Sakura pudesse lutar contra, seus olhos já estavam bem fechados.

Beijaram-se devagar, matando a saudade do tempo em que estiveram ausentes na vida do outro. Mas logo o beijo foi tornando-se urgente, desesperado. Sakura tocava a sua bochecha e bagunçava os cabelos negros com a outra mão, enquanto Sasuke a puxava para mais perto, pela cintura.

Ino assistiu a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Aquele tinha sido o objetivo dela, desde o começo. Agora que fora alcançado, pensava que poderia aproveitar o resto da noite com o namorado. Procurou Shikamaru pelo estabelecimento, encontrando-o no bar. Com um sorriso, foi até ele.

Quando Sakura percebeu o que estava acontecendo, já era tarde. Já havia ido longe demais.

Maldita música! Malditos olhos ônix e tristes! Maldito Sasuke!

* * *

><p>Tentava andar o mais rápido que conseguia, o que não era exatamente muito. Fazia cinco minutos que fugira de Sasuke, mas, daquela vez, ela simplesmente sabia que ele a seguiria. E ainda o estava fazendo.<p>

- Vamos – ele repetiu. –, espere!

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. Além de seu tornozelo, seus pés também a estavam matando. Num movimento rápido, tirou os sapatos altos. O alívio foi imediato.

- Sakura! – Ele disse, segurando o pulso dela.

- Não me toque! – Ela respondeu, desvencilhando-se do aperto dele e virando-se para encará-lo. – Você nunca mais vai me tocar.

Sasuke suspirou. Estava tão cansando daquilo tudo. Por que tinha de ser tão difícil? Nunca brigaram sério antes e estavam juntos desde os dezesseis anos. De repente, ele via seu casamento desmoronando e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia reverter isso.

- Por que é tão difícil entender – começou Sasuke, sua voz rouca. – que eu não a deixei porque quis? Não foi uma decisão fácil, mas eu tive de tomá-la para seu próprio bem.

- Porque você não confia em mim!

- É claro que eu confio em você. – Ele disse, rapidamente.

- Não confia, não. – Ela disse. – E ter aceito o convite do Naruto só confirma isso. Você só veio porque não confia em mim. Achou que eu pudesse ficar com outro cara.

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago dele.

- Você sabia...

- Por que o chamam de gênio, afinal? – Ela bufou. – Você não percebe que Ino planejou isso tudo?

Ele fechou os olhos por uns dois segundos. Era tão óbvio que ele sentia-se idiota por não ter percebido antes. Estava tão cego de ciúme que não notara o que estava embaixo do nariz dele o tempo todo.

- Você está magoada comigo – ele tentou explicar. -, está vulnerável demais e poderia...

- Cala a boca! – Ela gritou. Agradeceu que a rua estivesse deserta. – Por que você se importa, afinal? Só porque você me considera uma propriedade sua?

- Você está sendo ridícula – ele disse, sentindo-se ofendido pela primeira vez naquela noite. -, você sabe que não é nada disso.

Ela gargalhou, largando os sapatos no chão.

- Ah, você estava com medo que eu saísse com outro homem – ela dizia -, por que você me ama? É isso? Eu não sou idiota!

Era verdade que ele nunca havia dito que a amava, mas ele sempre soube que ela entendia a ausência de palavras dele. Doía saber que ela duvidava do amor dele. Sim, porque estava lá e era incrivelmente grande.

- Você acha que eu teria ido embora só para magoá-la? – Ele perguntou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosamente. – Você acha que eu me casei com você só porque era conveniente? Tudo, tudo por que passamos juntos, você acha que só teve significado para você?

Lágrimas quentes caiam dos olhos dela e escorregavam por suas bochechas. Seu coração batia forte. Todo o seu corpo tremia. Estava exausta, cansada, farta. Todo aquele sofrimento era demais para ela, já estava saturada dele.

- Eu não quero mais esse amor – ela disse, chorando como nunca. – Ele só tem me trazido dor, desesperança e agonia. Eu não suporto mais isso! CHEGA!

O peito de Sasuke ficou espaçoso demais. Seu coração estava tão encolhido e enrugado como uma ameixa.

A passos lentos, ele foi até ela. Segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, os polegares acariciando suas bochechas encharcadas.

- Não diga isso – ele disse, baixinho. – nosso amor trouxe muito, muito mais. E você sabe.

Aquele fora o mais próximo de um "eu te amo" que Sakura já recebera dele. Por mais magoada que estivesse, seu coração encheu-se de alegria e calor, sossegando pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Ele a beijou lentamente, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam caindo impiedosamente dos olhos dela. Sakura não era capaz de lutar contra aquilo.

* * *

><p>Puxou as cobertas enquanto sentava-se, repousando as costas no encosto da cama. Não conseguia acreditar no quão fraca fora. Algumas palavras bonitas e, dez minutos depois, estava na cama com ele. Sentia-se uma vadia. E isso estava estampado na cara dela.<p>

- Eu sou seu marido – ele disse, quase sorrindo. -, não é como se você tivesse feito algo de errado.

Sakura lançou seu olhar mais raivoso para ele. Era óbvio que ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação. Estava relaxado demais, como se tudo estivesse certo e em seu lugar outra vez. Mas ela não deixaria que ele continuasse com aquela impressão.

- Você sabe – ela disse, séria. – que isso não muda nada, não sabe?

Ele sentou-se também.

- Ainda está com raiva. – Não era uma pergunta.

- Você não imagina o quanto.

Por mais que ele soubesse que ela falava sério, não conseguia deixar de achar aquela situação engraçada. Sakura estava sendo extremamente infantil e mimada. E o fato de ela ficar mais linda ainda com aquela expressão raivosa, só deixava tudo mais divertido para ele.

- Acho que eu posso conviver com isso. – Ele disse, segurando o queixo dela e beijando-a.

Sakura não resistiu, porque não fazia sentido, não naquele momento. Já tinha ido longe demais para voltar atrás e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Estou cansada. – Falou, seu hálito quente e doce contra o rosto dele.

- Certo – Ele disse, beijando a testa dela. – Boa noite.

Ela deitou-se de costas para ele. Sakura nunca havia feito aquilo. Eles sempre dormiam abraçados um ao outro, ainda mais depois de terem feito amor.

Suspirou. Não deixaria que aquilo estragasse sua noite. Ele já havia conseguido muito, não exigiria demais dela.

* * *

><p>Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Sasuke não estava ao seu lado. Perguntou-se se havia sido tudo um sonho, se ele jamais voltara e se aquela era apenas sua mente apaixonada pregando peças nela.<p>

Levantou-se. Ao olhar para o chão, viu que a camisa quadriculada em tons roxos dele ainda estava ali, juntamente com seu jeans. Não fora um sonho. Pegou a primeira e a vestiu, abotoando os botões que ela mesma havia desabotoado noite passada. Não conseguiu deixar de corar um pouco.

Desceu as escadas, enquanto sentia cheiro de chá vindo da cozinha. Encontrou o marido, vestido apenas com suas cuecas boxer, encostado no balcão da cozinha e bebericando seu chá. Não era uma visão ruim.

Sasuke pousou a xícara no balcão, enquanto passava os olhos na figura da esposa. As pernas dela estavam descobertas e pareciam incríveis. Poderia dizer algo malicioso, mas não achou que Sakura apreciaria.

- Nós precisamos conversar – foi tudo que ela disse, dirigindo-se, em seguida, para a sala.

O moreno suspirou. Sabia que toda aquela sensação boa de paz não duraria muito. Tomou um último gole de chá e seguiu a esposa.

Sakura não se sentou no sofá, estava nervosa demais. Mas estava decidida. Passara boa parte da noite em claro e chegara a uma decisão.

Sasuke cruzou os braços, esperando que ela começasse seu discurso. Estava ansioso e com um pouco de medo, embora jamais fosse admiti-lo.

- Acho que nós devemos tentar mais uma vez – Ela falou, séria.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era simplesmente maravilhoso! Ele não esperava que fosse consegui-la de volta tão fácil.

- Mas tem uma condição.

Fez uma careta. Estava bom demais para ser verdade. Ele deveria ter adivinhado.

- E qual é?

Sakura respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por uns instantes.

- Você deve prometer que nunca mais irá mentir para mim ou omitir qualquer coisa – ela falava. -, mesmo que você ache que é para o meu próprio bem. Em retorno, farei o mesmo por você. Acha que pode fazer isso?

Ele precisou de alguns segundos para responder. Possibilidades invadiam sua mente. Ele não gostava da ideia de, algum dia, ter de contar uma verdade perigosa a ela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, viver sem a esposa seria extremamente doloroso. Ele era egoísta o suficiente para dizer o que o disse a seguir:

- Sim, posso.

Ela assentiu, mas ele sabia que ainda não havia terminado.

- Ainda não estou pronta para desistir de nosso casamento. – Sakura disse. – É nossa primeira crise, então acho que devemos a nós mesmos mais uma oportunidade. E... devemos a ele também.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, sem conseguir entender sobre a terceira pessoa de quem ela falava.

- Eu estou grávida. – Ela finalmente disse, pousando a mão no ventre, inconscientemente.

O tempo parou para Sasuke, enquanto aquelas palavras ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Será que escutara direito?

- É seu – A voz dela o despertou.

Ele finalmente sorriu, entendendo o que aquilo significava. Seria pai. Teria uma família mais uma vez. Um calor sem precedentes invadiu seu peito.

- Eu suspeitei que fosse meu.

- Muito engraçadinho. – Ela disse, revirando os olhos e se dirigindo para cozinha.

Por mais que ele soubesse que não seria fácil reconquistá-la e à sua confiança, e que os próximos dias seriam extremamente difíceis e próximos de um inferno na terra, ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

* * *

><p>Nada mais de especial acontecera no dia que ele descobrira que iria ser pai. Sakura tomara banho, vestira-se e disse que iria se encontrar com Ino, sem sequer dar um beijo de despedida nele, como sempre fazia.<p>

Suspirou. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer. Sabia, desde o começo, que não seria fácil. Talvez ele só precisasse fazer algo para impressioná-la e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Mas precisava de ideias e não conseguia pensar em nada.

Com um suspiro, pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem de texto. Sabia que iria se arrepender daquilo mais tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong> Ê, aqui está o capítulo 6. Espero que não tenha desapontado vocês, por eles já estarem "juntos" outra vez. Mas não se preocupem, prometo que Sakura não vai voltar a ser toda carinho e sorrisos para ele. Pelo menos, não tão fácil. Haha

Semana passada, terminei de escrever o capítulo nove (ficou tão meloso que tive vontade de vomitar, sério). Ou seja, só falta começar e terminar o último capítulo, o dez. Mas eu não vou ficar longe por muito tempo.

Mexendo numas fanfics que eu nunca terminei, encontrei uma que eu comecei um pouco antes dessa. Acho que já tenho um nome para ela e pretendo postá-la por aqui. É SasuSaku também, imagino que vai ter uns 5 capítulos apenas.

Enfim, beijocas e obrigada pelos comentários. Acredito ter respondido todos, mas se não o fiz, sinto muito :~

Espero saber quais foram as impressões de vocês deste capítulo, hein. Críticas são sempre bem vindas, ok ;) Sem frescura.

(Quem aí gosta de Bleach? Rukia voltou! :DD)


	7. Sorriso

_Pouca coisa é necessária para transformar inteiramente uma vida: amor no coração e sorriso nos lábios._

**Martin Luther King**

**Capítulo sete - Sorriso**

Sakura pegou um travesseiro, colocou-o no colo e se sentou na cama de Ino. Espalhadas pelo quarto, estavam Tenten, Hinata e sua melhor amiga.

- E então – começou Ino. –, vocês dois dormiram juntos?

- Sim. – Respondeu Sakura, corada.

- Foi bom?

- Ino! – Ela disse, mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Foi ou não? – A loira tornou a perguntar, revirando os olhos.

- Sim, mas...

- Então não vejo qual o problema!

Sakura suspirou. Ela sabia que Ino faria perguntas embaraçosas e trataria a situação com menos seriedade que o necessário.

- Um relacionamento não é construído só de sexo, Ino. – Ela falou, abraçando ainda mais o travesseiro. – Sim, nós ainda nos damos bem na cama, mas isso não é o suficiente.

- Você só está exagerando. – Disse Ino. – Com o tempo, tudo vai voltar ao normal, naturalmente...

- Eu não consigo confiar mais nele.

Todas as meninas presentes suspiraram. Aquilo, decididamente, complicava as coisas de um jeito que sexo jamais poderia complicar. Era mais do que pele com pele. Era como um pacto entre duas almas.

* * *

><p>Observava Kakashi, em silêncio. Aquela situação era muito mais constrangedora do que ele esperara que seria. Pensara em chamar apenas Naruto, mas o que ele sabia sobre mulheres, afinal?<p>

- Bom – começou Kakashi -, vocês fizeram sexo?

- Já disse que sim.

- E como foi?

- Não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta.

Kakashi revirou os olhos. E pensar que fora Sasuke quem pedira conselhos. Era extremamente difícil ajudar seu antigo aluno.

* * *

><p>- Talvez vocês possam viajar. – Sugeriu Tenten. – Mudar um pouco de ares pode fazer bem. Sem falar que vocês dois vão ficar sozinhos a maior parte do tempo.<p>

- Parece uma boa idéia, Sakura-san. – Concordou Hinata, timidamente. – Não terão outras distrações e vocês poderão se concentrar apenas nos dois.

Sakura suspirou.

- Não estou no humor para viajar. – Ela confessou. – Além do mais, em alguns meses, não vou poder mais trabalhar, então tenho que deixar tudo em ordem no hospital.

- Bom, Sakura – Ino disse, um pouco impaciente. – O jeito vai ser você esperar que ele faça algo, então. Você vai ter de reaprender a confiar nele.

As quatro sabiam que aquilo não seria nada fácil.

* * *

><p>Kakashi pousou a mão no queixo, enquanto tentava se lembrar de algumas passagens de seu livro favorito. Talvez conseguisse tirar alguma ideia de lá.<p>

- Você poderia convidá-la para um encontro. – Sugeriu Kakashi. – Levá-la para jantar ou alguma coisa assim. Flores, bombons e todo o resto.

Sasuke ponderou a ideia. Não era algo embaraçoso e completamente impossível. Ele poderia fazer aquilo sem preocupação. O problema seria convencê-la a aceitar. No final, ele sabia, era tudo sobre o quanto você gastava com elas. Perguntou-se se esta regra ainda estava valendo com Sakura.

- Não. – Disse Naruto, finalmente. – Você deveria cozinhar o jantar para ela. É mais romântico.

Os outros dois homens viraram o rosto para Naruto, assombrados. Desde quando Naruto...

- Não é uma ideia ruim. – Disse Kakashi. – Na verdade, é muito boa.

- A pergunta é: como isso saiu da cabeça dele? – Perguntou Sasuke, surpreso.

- Ei! – O loiro berrou, inconformado. – Eu já disse que sou o melhor namorado dessa vila.

- E desde quando você sabe cozinhar?

- Eu fiz ramen, cara!

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Deveria ter imaginado.

* * *

><p>Quando Sasuke chegou em casa, já era noite. Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou a bela esposa deitada na cama, lendo um livro sobre bebês.<p>

Ela usava uma fina camisola de seda, que deixava as pernas à mostra. O tecido branco se misturava com a pele cremosa dela. Os cabelos cor-de-rosa estavam soltos, caindo pelo ombro pequeno e salpicado com sardas ruivas e discretas dela. Sasuke achava que não era possível que ela não soubesse o quanto era provocante.

- Ah, você voltou. – Ela disse, levantando os olhos do livro.

Sasuke apenas murmurou seu costumeiro "Aa", e começou a tirar as roupas. Percebeu quando Sakura corou e virou o rosto. Ele sorriu.

Depois de vestir uma calça de pijama, deitou-se na cama e ficou admirando as coxas incríveis da esposa. Talvez ele pudesse passar a mão por elas, deslizar seus dedos pela pele sedosa. Ele sabia que provavelmente levaria um tapa, mas não se importava. Teria valido a pena.

- Você não está pensando em dormir aqui, está? – Ela perguntou, despertando-o de seus pensamentos pervertidos.

- Aonde mais eu dormiria, Sakura?

- Na sala! – Ela disse, enquanto o enxotava com as mãos.

- Claro – Ele disse, revirando os olhos. – Até parece.

Sakura fez uma careta. Colocou o livro na cabeceira e pegou um travesseiro. Começou a bater em Sasuke com ele.

- Vamos, pare com isso! – Ele reclamava, enquanto tentava proteger o rosto com os braços. – Nós não somos mais crianças.

- Você – ela disse, pausadamente e com os dentes cerrados, enquanto o empurrava com as pernas e o acertava com o travesseiro. – não vai dormir aqui!

Sasuke decidiu que sua esposa deveria estar ficando louca. Em um movimento rápido, ele estava sentando em cima dela, imobilizando suas pernas e braços. O rosto de Sakura estava vermelho de raiva, o travesseiro caído no chão.

A expressão enraivecida dela apenas aumentava a vontade de inclinar-se e roubar-lhe um beijo. Estava calculando quanto tempo ele teria para correr, antes de ela tentar matá-lo, perseguindo-o com uma vassoura pela casa. Quase sorriu com o pensamento.

- Sai de cima de mim! – Ela disse, parecendo muito mimada e infantil aos olhos de Sasuke.

- Sakura – Ele disse, num longo suspiro, enquanto a libertava – Eu pensei que nós fossemos tentar.

Sakura sentou-se rapidamente, empurrando-o pelo peito. Odiava admitir, mas ele tinha razão. Ela estava apenas sendo boba e imatura. Não tinha motivo para eles não dormirem juntos. Eram casados, afinal.

- Tudo bem – Finalmente respondeu, virando as costas para ele. -, mas se você tentar qualquer coisa...

- Minhas mãos vão ficar longe de você. – Assegurou, embora a ideia não o agradasse muito.

Sasuke sabia que seria difícil, mas não achava que Sakura seria sempre tão implicante e rabugenta. Ele não estava acostumado a ser tratado daquela maneira por ela. Sua esposa sempre fora extremamente carinhosa e gentil com ele.

Suspirou, perguntando-se quando tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Quando ele teria sua vida de volta.

* * *

><p>Uma semana depois, Sakura estava voltando de seu horário de almoço, quando encontrou a última pessoa que queria encontrar: Naruto. Ela ainda não estava preparada para conversar com ele e, por isso, vinha evitando-o.<p>

Respirou fundo e virou o rosto, passando direto por ele. Não conseguiu dar mais que três passos, pois o loiro segurou o pulso dela e disse com uma voz magoada:

- Você está chateada comigo? – Ele perguntou. – Eu fiz alguma besteira?

Sakura cerrou os dentes, enquanto desvencilhava o braço do aperto de Naruto.

- Você sabia? – A menina perguntou, sua voz baixa.

- O quê? – Perguntou ele, engolindo em seco. Já desconfiava o motivo de toda aquela frieza.

- Que Sasuke-kun não estava me deixando – ela falou. -, que ele estava indo para uma missão. Você sabia?

Naruto precisou de alguns segundos para responder. Com um longo suspiro, ele acenou.

- Sim, eu sabia.

Sakura fechou os punhos. A confissão dele só a fazia sentir-se mais magoada e traída. Ela nunca esconderia algo assim dele, então não conseguia aceitar que ele havia feito aquilo com ela.

- Por que você não me contou? – A voz dela saiu mais alta e magoada do que o esperado. – Por quê?

- Ele me fez prometer que não contaria, Sakura-chan. Eu...

- Por que a amizade dele é sempre tão mais importante para você do que a minha?

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago de Naruto. Ele jamais quisera que Sakura se sentisse daquela maneira. Ela era uma das pessoas mais importantes para ele.

- Não é isso, Sakura-chan. Não é assim! – O loiro disse, gesticulando. – Eu queria contar, juro que queria! Mas o teme ficava dizendo as inúmeras possibilidades do que poderia acontecer a você, se eu abrisse a minha boca... e eu simplesmente não pude falar a verdade.

Sakura suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Sasuke sempre tinha seus meios de conseguir o que queria. Ela deveria saber disso.

- Sakura-chan – ele disse, a voz cheia de arrependimento. -, me matava vê-la triste daquele jeito, saber que eu poderia acabar com aquilo e simplesmente não poder fazer nada.

Os grandes olhos azuis dele estavam cheios de tristeza. Aquilo não pareceu certo para ela. Sakura não suportava vê-lo triste daquela maneira.

Não fazia sentido ficar chateada com ele. Sakura sabia disso. Ela dera uma segunda chance para Sasuke. Seria injusto não fazer o mesmo por Naruto. Com os olhos marejados, ela disse:

- Você é meu melhor amigo – falou, uma lágrima escorregando por sua bochecha. -, e eu não quero te perder. Então, por favor... por favor, não minta mais para mim.

Naruto foi até ela e abraçou com força.

- Eu prometo, Sakura-chan.

Enquanto a abraçava com força e sentia as lágrimas quentes dela em seu ombro, ele soube. Soube que uma pequena parte dele sempre a amaria. Ela sempre seria o primeiro amor perfeito que ele tivera.

Mas estava feliz do jeito que as coisas estavam. Sempre fora conformado. E, agora, ele tinha Hinata, que curara o coração dele de uma maneira que nenhuma outra garota poderia fazer. E ele a amava. Tornava muito mais fácil respirar saber que ela também sentia o mesmo por ele. Sorriu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke encontrava-se na cozinha de sua casa, rodeado por panelas e diversos ingredientes. Sentia-se totalmente perdido.<p>

É claro que ele sabia cozinhar, afinal de contas, morava sozinho desde criança. Mas só sabia fazer o básico. Era a primeira vez que ele tentava fazer algo mais elaborado. Ele devia simplesmente ter comprado comida fora e dizer que havia preparado. Balançou a cabeça, lembrando que prometera não mentir mais para ela.

Olhou o relógio de pulso. Ele ainda tinha algumas horas antes de Sakura voltar do trabalho, mas deveria se apressar. Teria de arriscar e simplesmente começar a preparar o jantar.

A antiga Sakura não se importaria com o sabor da comida. Ela adoraria mesmo que tivesse o gosto mais nojento de todos. Mas a Sakura com que ele tinha de lidar agora, apreciaria qualquer oportunidade para reclamar e fazê-lo sentir-se miserável.

Ele sabia também aonde os dois terminariam, se no passado, ele fizesse algo assim para ela. Exatamente aonde ele queria: na cama. Sasuke duvidava que isso fosse acontecer naquela noite. Suspirou longamente.

Enquanto a comida estava no fogo, Sasuke foi até o armário onde as bebidas ficavam guardadas. Normalmente, ele serviria vinho, mas uma vez que Sakura não podia consumir álcool, não parecia justo que ele bebesse e a deixasse na vontade. Acabou escolhendo suco de laranja e refrigerante.

Algumas horas depois, ele estava acendendo as velas em cima da mesa. Apesar de estar bem simples, parecia romântico e bonito. Só esperava que Sakura achasse o mesmo e não recusasse jantar com ele. Ele já estava se sentindo idiota o suficiente fazendo tudo aquilo.

Verificando o relógio, percebeu que tinha pouquíssimo tempo antes de ela chegar. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e dirigiu-se imediatamente para o banheiro, onde tomou o banho mais rápido de sua vida.

Quando estava devidamente pronto, foi para o andar de baixo, apagou as luzes e sentou-se no sofá, esperando a esposa.

Odiava admitir, mas estava um pouco nervoso e envergonhado. Não era o tipo de cara romântico e não sabia como Sakura encararia aquele jantar. Só sabia que se sentiria completamente arrasado se ela o rejeitasse.

Estava tão nervoso que não conseguia parar de bater os pés no chão. Só queria que Sakura chegasse logo e acabasse com toda aquela ansiedade. Aceitasse-o ou o rejeitasse, logo de uma vez.

O coração dele quase saiu pela boca quando ouviu o barulho da porta de entrada se abrindo e fechando em seguida, enquanto a esposa murmurava um baixo "tadaima". Não demoraria nada para ela chegar à sala e encontrar o jantar à luz de velas que ele prepara para ela.

- Sasuke-kun? – Ela disse, estreitando os olhos para enxergá-lo melhor. – Por que você está sentado aí no escuro?

Sasuke engoliu em seco, simplesmente apontando para a sala de jantar. Sakura franziu o cenho e olhou para onde o marido apontara. O queixo dela quase chegou ao chão.

Diante de seus olhos, estava uma mesa muito bem posta, com velas acesas e flores enfeitando-a. Não podia acreditar em que seus olhos viam. Sasuke havia preparado um jantar romântico para ela?

Sasuke já estava ao lado dela, um pouco apreensivo. Pela reação dela, era óbvio que estava surpresa e emocionada. O que não era algo ruim, ele decidiu.

- Você gostou? – Ele perguntou, finalmente.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça, e incapaz de tirar os olhos da mesa. – Você fez isso tudo?

Ele assentiu, enquanto a conduzia para a sala de jantar e puxava uma cadeira para ela. Sakura sentou-se, ainda chocada. Aquilo era, definitivamente, algo que ela jamais esperaria que ele fizesse. O que não quer dizer que não tinha gostado.

* * *

><p>Durante boa parte do jantar, os dois comeram em silêncio. As poucas vezes em que dirigiram a palavra para outro, fora quando Sakura dissera que a comida estava realmente boa e Sasuke agradecera.<p>

Agora, os dois estavam na cozinha. Enquanto Sakura lavava as louças, Sasuke as secava e guardava.

- Obrigada pelo jantar. – Ela disse, olhando para ele e sorrindo.

O coração de Sasuke parou de bater por um segundo. Aquela era a primeiríssima vez que ela estava sendo gentil e sorrindo para ele, desde que voltara. Ele não tinha ideia do quanto sentira falta daquilo. Era extremamente reconfortante saber que sua esposa carinhosa e amável ainda estava ali, em algum lugar.

- Não há de quê.

Sakura sorriu mais uma vez e voltou a atenção para a louça que ensaboava.

Pouco a pouco, Sasuke percebeu, as coisas estavam voltando para seu devido lugar. O coração dele se encheu de esperança, sabendo que um dia ele poderia ter tudo de volta outra vez.

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_ique-toque_. De repente, o ar deixou de ser rarefeito. Vagarosamente, o oxigênio preencheu seus pulmões. Era muito mais fácil daquela maneira. A vida se desfazia do apertado nó e tudo voltava a ser simples e cru outra vez. O sorriso de Sakura teve o poder de fazer o tempo voltar a correr. _Tique-toque._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong> Vou fazer alguns apontamentos que esqueci de fazer no último capítulo, ok? Bom, primeiramente, minhas sinceras desculpas para quem gosta de Temari e Shikamaru, mas eu simplesmente o amo com Ino. Fico feliz que não tenham abandonado a fic por causa disso. :)

A outra observação é um tanto boba. Então, eu odeio o termo "fazer amor" de um jeito que vocês não podem compreender. Mas foi o que melhor se encaixou naquela cena. "Fazer sexo" seria técnico demais e "transar" muito impessoal, então...

Falando sobre o sétimo capítulo: essa cena do Naruto com a Sakura não existia originalmente. Mas depois de um comentário da Patty Selenita sobre o capítulo 4, se não me engano, achei que as observações dela eram realmente válidas e resolvi trabalhar um pouquinho mais a relação dos dois. =D

Hmm... vocês conseguem imaginar o Sasuke fazendo um jantar romântico? Eu não! HAHA mas nessa minha fanfic ele está desesperado, então... XD

Obrigada por todos os comentários! E que estes continuem vindo, pois me deixam muito feliz e satisfeita com a fanfic. ;D YAY!

Beijocas e até a próxima x*

(um pouquinho de NaruHina nesse capítulo. Acho que daí só fica faltando Tenten e Neji, né?)


	8. Família

_Cem homens podem formar um acampamento, mas é preciso uma mulher para se fazer um lar._

**Provérbio Chinês**

**Capítulo oito – Família**

**S**akura já estava com quatro meses e meio de gravidez. Durante o tempo que passara, os dois fizeram alguns progressos. Sakura estava menos implicante e um pouco mais gentil com ele, embora não tivessem tido qualquer contato físico outra vez.

O que já estava deixando Sasuke louco. Quanto mais tempo eles ficavam separados ou não se falavam direito, mais e mais frustrado Sasuke ficava.

Ele era um homem de dezenove anos perfeitamente normal e tinha suas necessidades, mas toda vez que tentava alguma aproximação, Sakura recuava e ficava extremamente irritada.

Sasuke suspirou, sabendo que teria de ser paciente. Deveria ficar satisfeito com os progressos que já tinha feito. Em mais algum tempo, eles voltariam a ser um casal normal. Ele só esperava que não demorasse muito mais.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Ah, esse é muito fofo! – Disse Ino, com os olhos azuis celeste brilhando, enquanto segurava um minúsculo macacão amarelo de bebê nas mãos.

Sakura concordou, pegando a delicada roupinha e a colocando-a no carro de compras.

Mais cedo naquele dia, que era o de sua folga, ela decidira começar a preparar o quarto do bebê e a comprar as coisas de que ela precisaria em alguns meses. Não achou que Sasuke gostaria de acompanhá-la, então chamara Ino. Só de pensar no quanto ele se sentiria perdido naquela loja cheia de coisas fofas, ela tinha vontade de sorrir.

Os dois haviam progredido durante aqueles meses, ela decidiu. Embora não tivessem trocado sequer um beijo desde o dia em que ela o enciumara na boate, ela estava satisfeita com o progresso que já haviam feito.

A verdade é que ela ainda não se sentia preparada para abraçá-lo ou beijá-lo, como vivia fazendo antes, embora vontade não lhe faltasse. Os dois nunca haviam ficado tanto tempo sem relacionarem _fisicamente, _exceto quando começaram a namorar. Sakura quase gargalhou, lembrando-se em como havia dado trabalho para Sasuke naquela época. Foram necessários, pelo menos, uns seis meses, antes que ele tivesse permissão de tocá-la do pescoço para baixo.

Ela estava muito tranquila com essa situação, até que cometera o erro de comentar com Ino que nunca mais havia dormido com Sasuke. Ino esbugalhou os olhos e disse que ela deveria estar ficando louca, e que deveria começar a repensar isso, antes que ela recebesse um belo par de chifres na cabeça.

O simples pensamento de outra mulher tocando o _seu_ Sasuke-kun fazia o corpo inteiro dela tremer de raiva. Ela odiava saber que estava praticamente pedindo para ser traída.

Certo, ela sabia que não o estava tratando _tão_ mal quanto antes, mas isso também não significava que estava sendo toda sorrisos e beijos para ele. Além do mais, os hormônios da gravidez deveriam estar enlouquecendo-o tanto quanto a ela, com todas aquelas mudanças de humor.

É isso, pensou, ela iria dar um beijinho no rosto dele, quando chegasse em casa.

- Oi – disse Ino, incomodada. -, você está me ouvindo?

Sakura piscou os olhos, sendo despertada de seus devaneios.

- Desculpe, me distraí – Falou, desconcertada.

Ino revirou os olhos e indicou com os dedos longos um berço. Os olhos de Sakura o encontraram e ela imediatamente sorriu. O berço era branco e as colchas em tons pastéis de bege. Havia algum tempo que ela vinha pensando em não fazer um quarto azul e branco ou rosa e branco – o clichê para bebês -, e aquele berço só a fizera ter certeza de que decisão tomar em relação à decoração.

* * *

><p>Sakura estava deitada, alisando seu ventre, enquanto Sasuke amolava uma de suas kunais ao lado dela. Ela achava engraçado como a sua barriga estava crescendo rápido. Só esperava que os próximos meses passassem bem rápido, para que ela pudesse, finalmente, ver o rosto de seu bebê. Ela estava morrendo de curiosidade.<p>

Uma garotinha pálida como ela, mas com maçãs do rosto rosadas como as de Sasuke? Cabelos negros lisos ou espetados como os dele? Com alguma sorte, olhos cor de esmeralda como os dela?

Ou um garotinho rosado, exatamente igual ao pai? Ela não sabia. E a curiosidade estava a consumindo lentamente.

- Eu estava pensando – Sakura começou, distraída. – em colocar o nome de sua mãe, se for menina. Mas se for menino, acho que poderia ser o nome do seu pai ou o de Naruto.

Sasuke ponderou. Ele gostava da idéia de chamar Mikoto, caso fosse menina. Mas se fosse um garoto, ele tinha outro nome em mente.

- Eu estava pensando em colocar o nome do meu irmão.

Sakura ficou um pouco indecisa. Não sabia como se sentia em relação a nomear seu filho em homenagem a uma pessoa que matara toda sua família. Balançou a cabeça, afastando aquele pensamento. Ela sabia que fora uma decisão difícil, que provavelmente o matara por dentro, e que só fizera aquilo por ordens da vila. Além do mais, ele não fora capaz de cumpri-las completamente. Não fora capaz de eliminar Sasuke e, graças a isso, ele estava vivo e ao lado dela.

- Tudo bem. – Ela concordou. – É um nome bonito.

Sasuke sorriu.

- No entanto, não vão faltar oportunidades para usar os outros nomes que você sugeriu.

Ela corou furiosamente, enquanto dava uma cotovelada no marido. Sasuke deu um sorriso torto e voltou sua atenção para a kunai.

Sakura ainda alisava sua barriga, quando sentiu. Seu bebê estava se mexendo. Aquela deveria ser uma das sensações mais incríveis que já experimentara. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, enquanto aproveitava aquele momento especial.

Mordeu os lábios, indecisa. Mas logo teve certeza: ela simplesmente sabia que deveria compartilhar o momento com o marido.

- Sasuke-kun – ela disse. –, o bebê está mexendo.

Sasuke largou a kunai imediatamente, colocando, em seguida, sua mão na barriga de Sakura. Ele podia sentir. Era um movimento fraco, mas estava ali. Seu coração inteiro se aqueceu.

- Incrível – ele murmurou, fascinado.

- Sim – concordou Sakura.

Sasuke sentou-se, enquanto suspendia a camisola da esposa e encostava a cabeça na barriga dela. Escutando, sentindo o bebê. Ele nunca se sentira daquele jeito, e só conseguia pensar no quanto gostaria de segurar o filho nos braços.

Sakura sorriu, adorando ver aquele lado doce e quase infantil do marido. Passando os dedos pelo cabelo escuro de Sasuke, arranhando suavemente com as unhas o couro cabeludo dele, encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, curtindo o momento.

Sasuke ficou impressionado. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela fazia carinho nele, em todos aqueles meses. Não pôde deixar de ficar feliz, sabendo que, aos poucos, estava ganhando sua antiga vida de volta.

Aquele não poderia ser um momento mais feliz.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, os dois estavam no hospital para uma consulta com a obstetra. Sakura dissera que Sasuke não precisava ir, mas ele disse que fazia questão. Talvez, naquele dia, os dois ficassem sabendo o sexo do bebê.<p>

Sakura estava trocando as roupas pela bata que a enfermeira lhe entregara, enquanto Sasuke esperava pela médica, sentado numa cadeira.

Quando Sakura finalmente terminou de se trocar, deitou-se na maca, cruzou os as mãos e as pousou em cima da barriga, esperando.

Não demorou muito para que a simpática senhora chegasse, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Sakura, passando, em seguida, um gel na barriga da mesma. Ela estremeceu com o frio.

- Então, vamos ver como está esse bebê. – A médica disse, sorrindo, enquanto pegava o instrumento e o passava pelo ventre de Sakura.

Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto esperava que a obstetra dissesse como estava seu filho. Não tinha coragem de olhar para o telão e ver por si própria. Porém, sabia, em seu íntimo, que não havia motivo para se preocupar. Estivera tomando todas as vitaminas e não abusara no trabalho.

- O bebê está se desenvolvendo muito bem. – Dizia ela, satisfeita. – Não podia estar mais saudável.

Finalmente, Sakura pôde respirar aliviada.

- Já é possível ver o sexo do bebê – informou a médica. -, vocês querem saber?

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, questionando-o. Ele finalmente assentiu, respondendo, sem palavras, que queriam, sim, saber.

Sakura olhou para o visor, ansiosa. Sorriu quando descobriu. Exatamente como desconfiara.

- É um menino. – Disse a senhora.

Sasuke confessava que sempre quisera que fosse um menino. Ele adoraria ter uma garotinha, mas sentia que o seu primogênito deveria ser um garoto, para que pudesse cuidar de Sakura e da família, caso acontecesse alguma coisa com ele.

- Nosso pequeno Itachi – Disse Sakura, sorrindo amavelmente para o bebê que aparecia no visor.

* * *

><p>Os dois voltavam para casa, em silêncio. Sakura não conseguia tirar um sorriso dos lábios, extremamente aliviada e contente que o bebê estivesse crescendo com saúde. Mal podia esperar pelo momento que o seguraria em seus braços. A espera parecia longa demais.<p>

Sasuke estava tão absurdamente feliz que sentia vontade de compartilhar essa felicidade com Sakura, de alguma maneira. Mas tinha medo de tentar alguma coisa e ela recuar.

Engolindo em seco, sabia que deveria tentar. Vagarosamente, esticou a mão e segurou a dela. Sakura parou de andar, enquanto virava o rosto para encará-lo.

Talvez tenha sido a súplica nos olhos dele, o medo de ser rejeitado. Talvez tenha sido a felicidade que sentia dentro de si. Ela não sabia, mas entrelaçou os dedos com os deles e sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong> Aqui está o capítulo 8, haha 3

A cena da Sakura fazendo compras com a Ino é, originalmente, do capítulo 9, mas como esse tinha ficado tão pequeno, resolvi passá-la pra ele. Acho até que combinou mais. :)

Alguns apontamentos, só para não perder o costume. Não vimos o suficiente da medicina ninja para sabermos como ela funciona, eu, pelo menos, ainda tenho várias dúvidas sobre ela. Então resolvi mesclar bastante com a nossa medicina mesmo, como vocês devem ter notado. Haha

Enfim, fiquei muito feliz com os comentários do último capítulo. Estou indo responder agora mesmo. 3

Obrigada e não deixem de comentar, haha :D


	9. Manifestação

_Dois amantes felizes não têm fim nem morte,_

_nascem e morrem muitas vezes enquanto vivem,_

_têm da natureza a eternidade._

**Cem sonetos de amor, XLVIII, Pablo Neruda.**

**Capítulo nove - Manifestação**

As coisas estavam melhores com Sakura, mas estavam longe de ser algo que ele considerasse bom o suficiente. Queria abraçá-la, queria beijá-la. Queria ouvir que ela o amava.

Suspirou, enquanto passava o desodorante em frente ao espelho. Com um franzir de olhos, reparou na tatuagem em seu braço. Fazia um tempo que ele pensava em fazer uma nova.

Talvez, pensou, talvez fosse aquilo que estivesse faltando para ela perceber o quanto ele estava comprometido com o casamento deles e o quanto a amava.

* * *

><p>Sasuke andava calmamente pelas ruas da vila, tendo como destino a casa do tatuador. Já havia ligado para ele e explicado, mais ou menos, como queria que fosse o desenho.<p>

O Uchiha teve seus pensamentos interrompidos, quando percebeu quem vinha em sua direção. Foi preciso muito esforço para que ele não revirasse os olhos.

- Sasuke-teme! – Disse Naruto, animado.

- Dobe. – Cumprimentou Sasuke, sentindo-se completamente desgostoso e entediado.

- Aonde é que você está indo?

Mesmo sabendo o que viria a seguir, acabou respondendo com azedume:

- Fazer uma tatuagem nova.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam de empolgação. Aquele deveria ser o seu dia de sorte!

- Posso acompanhá-lo, se quiser. – Ele disse. – Você pode até segurar minha mão, quando estiver gritando feito uma mulherzinha.

Sasuke não achou que valesse a pena responder ao amigo, então resolveu ignorá-lo e continuar o caminho, muito consciente de que seria seguido. Mas como já sabia, seria inútil mandá-lo ir para o inferno.

* * *

><p>Sasuke decidira fazer a tatuagem na costela direita. Após ver o esboço do desenho da tatuagem que o homem fizera, decidira que estava satisfatória e sentou-se de costas na cadeira, falando que poderiam começar.<p>

Naruto estava mais animado do que nunca. Para ele, a ideia de fazer uma tatuagem era a coisa mais _cool _e empolgante que poderia existir. Sasuke apenas revirava os olhos, pensando no quanto ele era idiota.

Por ser em cima dos ossos, estava sendo um pouco mais doloroso do que ele esperara. Não sentira praticamente nada quando fizera sua primeira tatuagem, devido ao fato de ter feito em cima de uma região com músculos. A dor era desconfortável, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo "gritar como uma mulherzinha", como Naruto sugerira.

Fechou os olhos, com o rosto apoiado no encosto da cadeira. Valeria a pena, pensou, se isso significaria ter sua carinhosa esposa de volta. E, talvez, ele até conseguisse um _prêmio_ dela, por seu ato de coragem. Não era por esse motivo que estava se tatuando, mas com certeza seria um _plus. _Sorriu.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde naquele dia, quando Sasuke e Sakura estavam tirando a mesa do jantar, eles viram luzes fortes vindas da porta de vidro da sala. Estreitando os olhos, o rapaz pousou os pratos na pia e foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Não lhe agradou saber que ela estava bem atrás dele, quando sequer sabia se era seguro, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, a não ser revirar os olhos.<p>

Mas não estava acontecendo qualquer coisa perigosa – pelo menos, não de onde eles estavam -, mas extremamente bonita e única. Uma chuva de meteoros.

- Que lindo – Sakura disse, num suspiro.

Sasuke virou o rosto para olhá-la. Fazia um tempo que ele não a via tão relaxada e encantada daquela maneira. Surpreendeu-se com a saudade que sentia daquilo. Sentia saudades da Sakura carinhosa e amorosa com ele. Embora tivesse de admitir que essa Sakura zangada fosse divertida, ainda preferia mil vezes a verdadeira face da esposa. Perguntou-se quanto tempo mais demoraria para tê-la de volta.

Sakura quase gritou quando, um segundo mais tarde, Sasuke se aproximara dela e a colocara nos braços, carregando-a no estilo de noiva.

- O que – ela disse, corada. – O que você está fazendo?

- Você vai ver.

Sakura nunca se sentira tão envergonhada quanto naquele momento. Ela estava grávida de quase cinco meses, com certeza deveria estar pesada. No entanto, seu marido não pareceu fazer esforço algum para saltar do quintal da casa deles para o telhado. Ele só a colocou no "chão", quando decidira que o local em que eles estavam era seguro.

Os dois se sentaram e ficaram encarando o céu, em silêncio. Por mais incrível que estivesse, Sasuke não pôde evitar virar o rosto e olhar para a esposa. Não foi difícil saber qual visão ele preferia.

Ela estava usando um vestido com estampas floridas e um casaquinho de lã cor de creme, sem sapatos, mas não importava quão simples ela estivesse. Ainda parecia estonteante.

Os olhos cor de esmeralda dela brilhavam, refletindo a luz dos meteoros. Sasuke não saberia descrever com palavras o quanto amava aqueles olhos lindos, hipnotizantes. Ele costumava ficar olhando no fundo deles, sem dizer uma única palavra, paralisado, até que ambos adormecessem. Sentia saudade de fazer aquilo.

Ele sentia falta de cada pequena coisa que os dois costumavam fazer juntos, antes de ele ir embora. Tomar banho. Importuná-la enquanto ela estava cozinhando. Fingir que tinha algo errado com ele, apenas para precisar de uma "consulta" com ela, no hospital. Ser abraçado por ela. Beijá-la, beijá-la e beijá-la outra vez, até que estivessem com os lábios doloridos.

Sakura virou o rosto para ele, pensando em comentar qualquer coisa sobre a chuva de meteoros, quando percebeu que estava sendo observada. Corou intensamente.

Ele já não podia suportar aquele hiatus. Precisava dela e precisava naquele momento. Queria ter permissão para aproximar-se quando tivesse vontade, queria compartilhar com ela todos aqueles momentos outra vez.

- Fiz uma nova tatuagem – Ele disse, decidido a quebrar o silêncio. - Essa tarde.

Sakura piscou os olhos, surpresa. Como havia feito um plantão no dia anterior, tirara aquele para descansar. Se ele tivesse lhe contado, teria ficado feliz em acompanhá-lo.

- É mesmo? – Ela perguntou. – Onde?

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas suspendeu a camiseta que usava e tirou o curativo que estava por cima da tatuagem, virando-se um pouco para Sakura poder enxergar.

A moça aproximou um pouco o rosto, por estar escuro, para que pudesse ver melhor a tatuagem. Não era realmente grande, mas com certeza maior que a outra que ele possuía. Percebeu que se tratava de uma katana. Estava bonito. Foi quando ela percebeu que havia algo mais.

Desenhada na bainha da katana, estava uma delicada flor de cerejeira. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender o que aquilo queria dizer. Aquela tatuagem representava os dois. Antes que ela pudesse se controlar, seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados.

Sakura respirou fundo e segurou o choro.

- Está bonito. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Obrigada.

Ele também sorriu. E seu sorriso só aumentou quando ela encostou-se nele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto assistia a chuva de meteoros. Passou o braço pelos ombros delicados dela, sentindo-se imensamente satisfeito.

- Tecnicamente – ele disse, baixinho. –, estrelas cadentes são meteoros. Você não deveria fazer um pedido?

Sakura levantou o rosto e o encarou por alguns segundos. Depois, sorrindo, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu tenho tudo que poderia querer – ela disse. – Não preciso pedir qualquer outra coisa.

Aquilo foi demais para ele suportar. Jogou todo o autocontrole para os céus e segurou o queixo dela, beijando-a. Não importava se ele levaria um tapa ou se ela recuaria. Sasuke simplesmente aproveitaria a sensação de ter os lábios dela contra os dele, por quanto tempo aquilo durasse.

A surpresa foi grande quando ele sentiu os lábios dela se entreabrindo, dando permissão para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Não pensou duas vezes.

Já havia perdido a conta de há quanto tempo estavam se beijando, mas ainda não parecia o suficiente. E, mais que isso, não parecia o bastante. Ele queria mais do que beijá-la.

Puxou-a para mais perto, deslizando as mãos por cada centímetro do corpo dela. A cintura, as pernas, os braços, os seios fartos. Conhecia bem cada curva, mas, ainda assim, sabia que jamais se enjoaria delas.

Sakura afastou-se um pouco, descolando a boca da dele. Ela estava ofegante. Aquilo ela estava indo um pouquinho mais longe do que ela planejara permitir. Mais do que isso: estava indo mais longe do que ela poderia resistir.

Um pouquinho, ela pensou, estava quase no colo dele e seu vestido estava praticamente na altura da cintura! Que piada.

Mas, por outro lado, ela também queria. Sabia disso. Cada célula do corpo dela gritava ao menor movimento dele, fosse quando ele passava pela cozinha ou quando se mexia durante o sono. Não que ela fosse anormal. Ela sempre tivera, sim, um apetite sexual saudável. Mas durante a sua gravidez, ela descobrira que ele aumentara, pelo menos cinco vezes e era muito mais difícil de controlá-lo. Na maior parte do tempo, ela só tinha vontade de arrancar as roupas do marido, embora não demonstrasse.

Queria que tudo fosse como antes. Estava cansada de estar sempre tão emburrada e chateada. Já haviam se passado meses. Não era como se ele fosse deixá-la outra vez.

Aquele era o maior medo dela. Mas, pensou, se mesmo o tratando daquela maneira, ele ainda estava bem ali, aquilo não queria dizer que Sasuke não iria a lugar algum? Ela não sabia, mas estava disposta a arriscar. Iria baixar de vez a guarda. Iria se entregar, colocar, mais uma vez, o coração dela na palma das mãos dele e simplesmente esperar que ele não o quebrasse outra vez.

Ela só precisava confiar nele.

Respirando fundo, o puxou para perto dela, pela nuca, colando os lábios nos dele. Ela conseguia sentir o sorriso de Sasuke contra o rosto dela.

Estava tão concentrada em beijá-lo, que demorou alguns segundos para perceber que estava, outra vez, nos braços dele. Agarrou o pescoço dele com mais força.

- Sasuke-kun – ela disse, sem fôlego e corada. – Eu estou pesada.

Ele revirou os olhos cor de ônix, reconhecendo que sua irritante esposa estava de volta. Desceu num salto e com um belo sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

- Eu posso andar – ela reclamou, enquanto passavam pela porta de vidro.

- Fique quieta, Sakura.

Ela teria feito um biquinho de chateação, se no segundo seguinte ele não a estivesse beijando de novo.

Já no quarto, Sakura tentava da melhor maneira possível desafivelar o cinto da calça de Sasuke, mas ele estava tornando tudo mais complicado, pressionando o corpo contra o dela e sequer dando tempo para que ela respirasse um pouco. Ele parecia desesperado.

Sakura finalmente conseguiu respirar, quando ele mudou os beijos para as bochechas dela. Descendo pelo pescoço, passando a língua por sua garganta e terminando em sua clavícula, até que ele voltasse a atenção para a boca dela.

Sasuke estava tentando ao máximo ignorar alguns pensamentos idiotas e insistentes. Coisas como "Talvez estejamos nos precipitando" ou "E se ela se arrepender e, depois, tudo voltar para a estaca zero?".

Fechou os olhos com força, sabendo que se arrependeria do que faria a seguir.

- Acho melhor nós pararmos.

Sakura abriu os olhos e o encarou com curiosidade.

- Algum problema, Sasuke-kun? – Ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

- É só que – ele disse, passando a mão nos cabelos. – todo esse lance da tatuagem... Não foi por isso que eu a fiz. Não quero que você faça algo de que se arrependa depois.

Ela sorriu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Preocupou-se por alguns instantes, pensando que, talvez, ele não a quisesse porque estava "gorda". Com um sorriso aliviado nos lábios, aproximou-se, segurando o rosto com as duas mãos e encostando a testa na dele.

- Eu não vou me arrepender. – Ela sussurrou, beijando-o com delicadeza.

Quando os beijos estavam ficando outra vez urgentes e os dois começavam a se empolgar, Sasuke separou os lábios dos dela.

- Você tem certeza?

Sakura revirou os olhos, mas sorriu, lembrando-se de sua primeira vez. Ele fizera aquela mesma pergunta, inúmeras vezes, sempre com os mesmos olhos preocupados. Era simplesmente impossível não se apaixonar por ele a cada instante que passava.

- Você é meu marido – ela disse, sorrindo. -, não é como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado.

Ele riu da brincadeira dela. Lembrando-se que fora ele quem dissera aquilo da última vez.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava brincando com uma mecha do cabelo da esposa, enquanto esta tinha a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.<p>

- Sasuke-kun – ela chamou, num sussurro.

- Sim?

Ela mordeu os lábios, meio indecisa. Mas aquela dúvida a estava matando há tantos meses que não tinha mais como segurá-la. Ela precisava saber.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Sasuke quase suspirou. Da última vez que ela lhe fizera aquela pergunta, o que se seguira fora um verdadeiro interrogatório. Coisas como "Você prefere meu cabelo curto ou longo?" ou "Você acha que Ino é mais bonita que eu?".

- Sim – ele finalmente respondeu, esperando que não se arrependesse em ter concordado com isso.

Sakura levantou o rosto, encarando o marido nos olhos. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Nos meses que ficamos separados – ela começou, engolindo em seco. -, você dormiu com alguém?

Sasuke estreitou as sobrancelhas. Depois revirou os olhos.

- Eu estava numa missão, Sakura – ele disse, cansado. – Não é como se eu tivesse tido tempo para isso.

Sakura cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Então o que faltou foi tempo?

Ele quase riu, invertendo as posições e ficando por cima dela. Beijou a ponta do nariz de Sakura antes de responder.

- Tempo – ele concordou. -, vontade. Tudo.

- Sei – ela falou, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Beijaram-se por alguns minutos até que Sasuke quebrasse o silêncio.

- E você – Ele perguntou. – Esteve com alguém?

Os olhos cor de ônix a miravam com seriedade, esperando, implorando para que a resposta fosse negativa. A verdade é que ele não sabia como exatamente reagiria se ela dissesse que sim, apenas que sua reação provavelmente estragaria tudo.

Sakura remexeu-se. Ela sabia que não havia sentir-se culpada. Não havia feito nada de errado.

- Bem – ela disse, desconfortável. – Um cara tentou me beijar, uma vez.

Mil emoções passaram por Sasuke. O alívio deveria, mas não era a mais forte delas. Por mais que tivesse sido apenas uma tentativa, aquilo o incomodava mais do que poderia descrever com palavras.

- Quem – ele disse, quase cerrando os dentes. – é ele?

Sakura agradeceu que não tivesse perguntando o nome dele. Graças a isso, não aconteceria um homicídio em Konoha.

- Na verdade, eu não sei. – Ela confessou. – Eu e as meninas fomos para uma boate e ele estava lá. Só sei que ele é um civil.

- Você quase beijou um completo estranho?

Sakura estreitou os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco irritada. Como se ele tivesse moral alguma para dizer aquilo, acusá-la implicitamente daquela forma.

- Isso vindo do cara que deu muito mais que beijos em completas estranhas.

- É diferente. – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar em dizer para se defender.

- É mesmo? – Sakura disse, rindo. – Por que você é homem e eu mulher?

Ele admitia que aquele era um dos motivos. Nunca fizera questão de dizer que não era machista.

- Eu não estava com você, quando estive com outras mulheres.

- Ei! – Ela disse. – Eu pensei que você tivesse me deixado. Você deixou sua aliança!

- Porque eu precisava que você ficasse magoada o suficiente para não me procurar.

Sakura bufou, empurrando-o de cima dela e virando-se de costas para ele. Não conseguia acreditar que estavam discutindo outra vez.

Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e espetados, sabendo que estava sendo um babaca. Ela não havia feito nada. E mesmo que tivesse feito, teria sido culpa dele. Ele sempre soubera que esse era um dos riscos de deixá-la sem avisos.

Tocou o braço dela com delicadeza, depositando um beijo ali. Sussurrou um pedido de desculpas.

- Não aconteceu nada – ela disse, meio chorosa. -, acredite em mim.

- Eu acredito. – Ele falou.

Sakura virou-se para ele, estudando-o com os olhos. Suspirou, sabendo que não deveria ficar chateada com ele. Sasuke era tão ciumento quanto ela, e sempre soubera e lidara bem com isso.

Segurou as mãos dele com as suas, beijando-as. Ela adorava as mãos dele. Eram grandes, com dedos longos. Estava brincando com elas, quando percebeu que ele ainda estava sem sua aliança. Olhou para o próprio dedo anelar, encontrando-a.

Soltou as mãos dele por um instante, para que pudesse tirar o anel, conseguindo sem nenhuma dificuldade. Com um sorriso nos lábios, o colocou no dedo anelar esquerdo dele.

- Bem melhor assim – Falou, sorrindo.

Sasuke lembrou-se quando ela fizera aquilo pela primeira vez, no dia do casamento deles. Ele sabia o quanto significara, nas duas vezes.

Ela estava simplesmente linda naquele dia. Os cabelos caiam em ondas pelos ombros dela, uma delicada presilha na lateral deste. Os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhavam como nunca. A pele alva do colo dela misturava-se com o vestido branco. Ele perdera a respiração enquanto ela ia até ele.

Sasuke mal conseguia se lembrar da cerimônia. Ele só tinha olhos para ela. No entanto, ele jamais se esqueceria de uma coisa: quando tentara beijá-la no segundo em que a vira. Sakura ficara envergonhada como nunca e todos os convidados abafaram risadinhas. Ainda não era o momento para beijos.

Ele estava feliz com a decisão que havia tomado. Não só casar com ela, mas também permitir-se amá-la, haviam sido as melhores coisas que ele já havia feito por si mesmo. Não conseguia se imaginar levando uma vida diferente daquela, com uma pessoa que não fosse Sakura ao seu lado.

O jeito doce dela, seus carinhos, sua compreensão. Sakura acalmava o coração dele. No meio de tanta dor e sofrimento, ela havia lhe mostrado que ainda não estava pronto para desistir do amor. Ela o ensinara a amar outra pessoa mais uma vez. E agora, ela o estava ajudando a recuperar a família que um dia havia perdido.

Sakura o havia salvo de seus demônios, de uma existência vazia. E ele não podia se sentir mais grato.

- Eu te amo – ele disse, num sussurro.

Ela não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Ele jamais havia dito que a amava. Sakura pensara que nunca ouviria aquilo e já tinha desistido há tempos. Ainda assim, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Sakura o amava e sofria por ele desde os doze anos de idade. Ainda se lembrava quando sua paixão infantil por ele se tornara em amor. Quando ela acreditava que ele havia morrido, no país da névoa. Foram muitas as provações.

De repente, tudo pelo o que havia passado em nome daquele amor pareceu fazer sentido. Tudo, absolutamente todas as lágrimas que derramara valiam a pena. Ele a amava, e isso não era apenas algo que ela deveria interpretar pelas ações dele. Não, daquela vez, ele mesmo o dissera.

Uma lágrima deslizou por sua bochecha. Sabia que estava sendo apenas boba, mas não conseguia evitar.

- Obrigada – ela disse, sua voz embargada.

- Acho que eu preferia um "eu também".

Sakura riu, abraçando-o com força. Enquanto ele afundava o rosto no pescoço dela, ela inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Eu te amo – Falou. – Eu te amo. Você é...

Mais uma vez em sua vida, ela não conseguia encontrar palavras boas o bastante para descrever o que ele significava para ela.

- Você é tudo – disse – Você... não. Nós somos o meu maior sonho. O único que importa, o único valeu a pena realizar. Não preciso mais fazer desejo algum para qualquer estrela cadente.

Sasuke afastou o rosto e a fitou demoradamente. Não havia mais o que dizer, então a abraçou, beijou, amou. Aquelas eram as melhores maneiras para se manifestar o imenso amor que os dois compartilhavam.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo, yay! Eu o achei tão meloso que tive vontade de vomitar enquanto escrevia. Haha Espero que gostem :P

Particularmente, não gosto de poema. Mas como estou tentando matar meu preconceito, comecei a ler Cem Sonetos de Amor. Essa é última estrofe do soneto XLVIII. :)

Se quiserem, podem considerar este capítulo como o último e o décimo como um epílogo. :)

Bom, como eu ainda nem comecei o capítulo 10, talvez demore um pouquinho pra postar, ok? Mas não muito. Quase certeza que posto na próxima terça - se calhar, quem sabe antes. É a primeira vez que faço isso, sempre tenho uns 3 capítulos adiantados. Haha

Beijocas e não esqueçam de comentar, haha ! Esse é o maior capítulo da fanfic, 9 páginas de Word, sejam bonzinhos.

**Obs:** no primeiro capítulo, eu disse que a tatuagem do Sasuke era no antebraço. Confundi os nomes, é no braço mesmo, na parte inferior. Se vocês forem conferir, perceberão que isso já foi consertado no capítulo 1. :)

**Obs2**: como foi sugerido pela **Biahcerejeira** num dos comentários, em relação à libido das grávidas, tentei colocar um pouco disso na Sakura. :) Críticas são sempre bem vindas!


	10. Mais uma Vez

_Não tenho tempo pra mais nada, ser feliz me consome muito._

**Clarice Lispector**

**Capítulo 10 – Mais uma vez**

Sakura estava colocando mel em cima das panquecas doces que havia acabado de preparar, quando sentiu dois braços fortes a envolverem por trás e lábios macios depositarem um beijo em seu pescoço. Sorriu.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun – Ela disse, sorrindo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas acariciou inconscientemente o ventre dela. Agora, com nove meses, a barriga de Sakura estava enorme. Os dois estavam totalmente ansiosos, sabendo que o bebê poderia nascer a qualquer momento. Já tinham tido dois alarmes falsos.

Sakura segurou a mão de Sasuke e o guiou até a mesa, na qual depositou o prato com as panquecas. O Uchiha logo se serviu de duas, enquanto a esposa apenas o observava comer, sorrindo.

- Não vai comer? – Ele perguntou, indicando com o garfo o prato.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, os cabelos indo junto no processo, enquanto dizia que não estava com fome, que mais tarde comeria algo. Sasuke deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para a comida.

Não conversaram muito enquanto Sasuke comia, o que ele estranhou. Sakura estava sempre tagarelando sobre alguma coisa – geralmente, algo que não o interessava nenhum pouco. Franziu o cenho, baixando os talheres e observando a distraída esposa que olhava pela janela.

Ela parecia incomodada com algo, uma vez que sua expressão estava um tanto quanto engraçada. Ele cruzou os braços, perguntando-se mentalmente se havia feito algo de errado. Após quase cinco minutos, ele desistiu e decidiu perguntar de sua irritante esposa:

- Qual o problema, Sakura?

A menina virou o rosto para encará-lo, com um suspiro, levantou-se e recolheu a louça suja. Sasuke a seguiu com os olhos, reparando que ela andava muito devagar.

- Eu não sei – Ela finalmente disse. – Eu estou me sentindo estranha, um pouco tonta.

Ele se levantou imediatamente, passando o braço pela cintura dela e levando-a até a sala. Ajudou Sakura a se sentar no sofá e ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo róseo dela para trás da orelha.

Naquele exato momento, Sakura sentiu uma pontada forte nas costas, algo um pouco parecido com uma cólica menstrual, só que muito mais forte. Passou os braços pela barriga e encolheu-se.

Sasuke sentia-se completamente incapaz, sem a menor ideia do que deveria fazer. Precisou de alguns segundos para lembrar-se de seu celular. Levantou-se rapidamente, indo em direção as escadas.

- Só um minuto. – Ele disse, indo para o segundo andar rapidamente.

Escaneou o quarto que dividia com Sakura com os olhos, procurando o paradeiro de seu celular. Foram precisos alguns instantes para encontrá-lo. Pegou-o rapidamente e desceu as escadas, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por não ter o número nem da obstetra e nem da Hokage.

Quando voltou a sala, encontrou Sakura agachada ao lado do sofá. Rodeada por uma poça de água no chão.

- Kami-sama – Ele murmurou, completamente pálido.

Sakura respirava com força, sua testa suada.

- A minha bolsa estourou.

Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ela estava em trabalho de parto.

* * *

><p>Fora preciso que Tsunade ameaçasse Sasuke de morte, para que ele finalmente se convencesse que um trabalho de parto demorava bastante e, por a dilatação de Sakura não estar completa, ainda demoraria algum tempo para que ela desse a luz, e que, portanto, ele poderia perfeitamente tomar alguma coisa.<p>

Muito relutante, ele deixou o quarto. Tsunade revirou os olhos quando ele o fez.

A Godaime, além de fazer questão de estar presente quando o bebê nascesse, disse que iria auxiliar no parto. Se Sakura a conhecia bem, quem acabaria apenas ajudando no parto seria a obstetra, e não Tsunade.

- Shishou – chamou Sakura, sua voz baixa.

A loira, que estava sentada numa cadeira ao lado da maca, inclinou-se para ouvir o que a pupila dizia.

- Sim?

- Tsunade-sama – Disse Sakura, respirando forte. – Se vocês tiveram de escolher entre mim e o bebê, escolham-no.

Tsunade prendeu a respiração antes de responder.

- Não seja boba – Ela finalmente disse, passando os dedos pelo cabelo da pupila. – Está tudo perfeitamente normal, o parto será muito tranquilo.

- Eu sei – Sakura disse, arfando. Aquilo doía demais. – Mas se algo der errado, se vocês tiverem que escolher, prometa que...

Tsunade estudou o rosto da pupila cuidadosamente. Há meses que as duas não se falavam direito, desde que Sakura descobrira que fora enganada por ela.

Fora muito mais fácil perdoar Naruto, afinal de contas, ele também devia lealdade a Sasuke, que era melhor amigo dele. Mas Tsunade? Não. Parte de Sakura não conseguia entender por que sua mestra havia omitido aquilo dela. Ela ainda estava magoada.

A loira suspirou. Era absolutamente cruel que Sakura estivesse considerando uma hipótese daquelas. Como ela poderia pedir que Tsunade tivesse de escolher entre a vida dela e a do bebê? Não havia uma balança que pudesse medir qual era mais importante.

Tsunade já perdera tantas pessoas importantes, que doía só de imaginar em perder mais uma.

- Menina tola – ela disse, sorrindo. – Nunca mais me peça para decidir algo desse tipo.

Olhando para os olhos cor de mel da mestra, Sakura entendeu por qual motivo havia sido enganada. Aquela mulher a tinha como uma filha, e a possibilidade de Sakura se machucar, caso procurasse o marido, era muito grande. Se havia mentido mesmo vendo o sofrimento da pupila, o fizera por culpa de sua superproteção maternal.

Sakura finalmente sorriu, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar.

- Você tem razão. – Ela disse, baixinho. – Vai dar tudo certo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke achava que se a esposa apertasse um pouco mais a mão dele, ela acabaria quebrando-a. Além disso, ela o xingava sempre que tinha oportunidade. Coisas como "Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo" ou "Seu maldito! Isso é tudo culpa sua!".<p>

- Empurre mais – Disse a obstetra. – Só um pouco mais!

Sakura fez uma careta de dor e pensou em murmurar algo como "é fácil falar!", mas achou que não tinha energia suficiente para isso e simplesmente obedeceu a médica. Apertou a mão de Sasuke com mais força.

Naquele momento, o Uchiha teve certeza de que sua mão nunca mais seria a mesma, e se não fosse tão indigno dele, ele teria gemido de dor. "Tudo bem", pensou, "vale a pena".

Aproximadamente cinco minutos mais tarde, um choro se fez presente no quarto. O tempo pareceu parar.

Sakura jogou-se na maca, exausta, embora sorrisse muito. Sasuke estava sem palavras, completamente incapaz de tirar os olhos daquela criaturinha vermelha. O coração dele batia tão forte e tão alto, que achava que as outras pessoas na sala pudessem ouvir.

A obstetra teve que repetir a pergunta duas vezes para que ele finalmente despertasse de seus pensamentos. "Você quer cortar o cordão umbilical?". Ele assentiu levemente que sim. Depois disso, uma enfermeira pegou o bebê e logo depois o trouxe de volta, limpo, colocando-o em cima do peito de Sakura, para que ela pudesse vê-lo.

Lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto dela, enquanto passava as mãos naquele ser pequeno e delicado.

- Ele é perfeito – Ela murmurou, encantada.

Sasuke inclinou-se, concordando, em silêncio, com a esposa. Aquela era a criatura mais perfeita e incrível na qual ele já colocara os olhos, e parecia absolutamente surreal que ele, juntamente com Sakura, tivessem feito-a.

Com uma imensa delicadeza, ele esticou a mão e tocou a bochecha do filho com o a ponta do dedo, acariciando-a suavemente.

- Ele é igualzinho a você – Disse Sakura, o sorriso jamais deixando os seus lábios.

Sasuke nunca se sentira tão orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Mas tem os seus olhos. – Falou, sua voz baixa.

O sorriso de Sakura ficou ainda maior.

Os dois estavam tão concentrados no bebê que sequer perceberam que Tsunade, a obstetra e todas as enfermeiras haviam deixado a sala, no intuito de dar-lhes alguma privacidade.

Depois de anos, pela primeira vez desde que todo seu clã havia sido assassinado, Sasuke sentiu-se completo. Não estava mais sozinho no mundo, no que dizia respeito a laços sanguíneos. Tinha uma família mais uma vez. E aquele era o sentimento mais acolhedor que existia, e encheu o peito dele com um calor gostoso.

Os olhos dele ardiam e seu nariz pinicava um pouco, sinais óbvios de que estava prestes a chorar. Mas era orgulhoso demais e, não sem muito esforço, segurou as lágrimas.

- Obrigado – Ele disse, sua voz rouca. – Obrigado, Sakura. – Finalizou, beijando a testa dela com delicadeza.

Mesmo com os cabelos bagunçados e grudados na testa dela, com a expressão cansada e esgotada, Sasuke achou que sua esposa jamais estivera tão linda. E ele era incrivelmente grato a ela, por ter devolvido a ele o sentimento de sentir-se parte de algo. Por terem construído uma família juntos.

Foi como se ele tivesse se apaixonado por ela, de novo, naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Se Sakura dissesse que estava cansada, estaria mentindo. Aquela não era uma palavra boa o suficiente para descrever quão esgotada ela estava se sentindo, e o bebê havia nascido há menos de uma semana!<p>

Se Itachi não estava dormindo, estava chorando de fome ou por que estava sujo. Embora Sasuke realmente tentasse ajudá-la, estava mais do que óbvio que ele não levava o menor jeito para aquilo. Por exemplo, um dia atrás, quando Sakura pedira que ele trocasse a fralda do bebê, Sasuke fizera uma careta tão feia que ela não teve coragem de insistir.

Rindo, ela se aconchegou melhor na cama, sentindo-se realmente grata por finalmente poder descansar.

- Eu não quero ter outro bebê tão cedo – ela disse, entre risadinhas.

Sasuke fez uma careta. Num movimento rápido, ele estava por cima da esposa, prendendo-a pelos braços.

Inclinando um pouco a cabeça, ele começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela, enquanto ela continuava rindo.

- Como é que eu vou reconstruir meu clã – ele começou, sem parar de beijá-la. -, se você não quer ter outro bebê "tão cedo"?

- Ei! – Ela disse, soltando os pulsos do aperto dele e batendo de brincadeira no braço do marido. – Eu não sou uma máquina de fazer bebê, sabia?

Sasuke sorriu contra o pescoço dela. Embora ele tivesse planos de se _divertir_aquela noite, ele não achou que sua cansada esposa concordaria, então beijou os lábios dela rapidamente e voltou para seu lugar na cama.

- Boa noite – ela disse, aconchegando-se no peitoral dele.

O Uchiha a envolveu com o braço e fechou os olhos, inalando o delicioso cheiro de baunilha que o cabelo dela exalava.

Sakura não demorou nada para adormecer, sentindo-se completamente confortável nos braços do marido. Apesar de exausta, dormiu com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

><p>Muito cedo, na opinião de Sakura, Itachi começou a chorar, acordando-a com seus berros. Ela duvidava que sequer tivesse dormido três horas inteiras. Ela rolou na cama, choramingando.<p>

Ela estava tão cansada que o simples pensamento de ter que levantar-se era doloroso. Mas, por outro lado, ela não podia deixar seu filho chorando. Com um longo suspiro, ela começou a levantar-se, quando uma mão grande segurou o pulso dela, impedindo-a.

- Você está cansada – Sasuke disse, sentando-se. – Eu vou.

Podia parecer bobo, mas Sakura se sentia tão emocionada pela preocupação e consideração do marido que tinha vontade de chorar. Embora não o tenha feito, ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e sorriu.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. – Ela disse. – Mas pode deixar, eu vou. Afinal, o que você vai fazer se ele estiver sujo?

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Por que era tão difícil assim tentar ajudar a esposa?

- Eu dou um jeito. – Ele respondeu. – Agora, durma.

Sakura teria demorado mais para ser convencida, se não estivesse tão cansada. Então simplesmente assentiu e voltou a se deitar.

O Uchiha não demorou nada para chegar ao decorado quarto do filho. Com um imenso cuidado, ele inclinou-se e o pegou nos braços. Geralmente, só o carregava se fosse realmente preciso. Morria de medo de deixá-lo cair.

Puxou um pouco a fralda dele, ficando realmente aliviado por ele estar limpo. Se não estava sujo, só poderia estar com fome.

Desceu as escadas cuidadosamente e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, com o filho nos braços.

Pegou a mamadeira na geladeira e colocou-a no microondas.

Depois de verificar a temperatura do leite na costa da mão, tentou alimentar o pequeno Itachi. Mas falhou miseravelmente. Não parecia que ele estava com fome também.

Com um longo suspiro voltou para o quarto do bebê, sentando-se na cadeira de balanço e tentando niná-lo. Não estava funcionando, Itachi não parava de chorar.

Não foi uma surpresa quando uma sonolenta Sakura apareceu no quarto, com os cabelos bagunçados e a camisola amassada.

- Eu não sei qual é o problema – disse Sasuke. – Ele não está sujo e nem com fome.

Sakura bocejou, indo até eles e pegando o bebê no colo. Sasuke fez uma careta quando Itachi se acalmou um pouco. Sakura apenas sorriu.

- Ele deve estar com cólica – Ela falou, enquanto ia até o trocador de fraldas e o colocava deitado na caminha.

Sasuke levantou-se e observou a esposa massagear delicadamente a barriguinha rosada de Itachi, aplicando um pouco de chakra. Foi um alívio quando ele parou de chorar, acalmando-se.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, era realmente doloroso para Sasuke ouvir o filho chorar. Revirou os olhos, pensando que, como Naruto sugerira no dia anterior, ele estava realmente ficando com o "coração mole".

Após terminar a massagem, Sakura ninou o bebê no colo por alguns minutos e ele logo adormeceu. Com cuidado, ela o colocou no berço. Os dois ficaram observando o pequenino dormir por alguns minutos.

- Eu aposto que você vai ser um ótimo pai. – Sakura disse, baixinho, enquanto eles deixavam o quarto.

Sasuke resmungou.

- Eu duvido.

Sakura abraçou o braço do marido e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, sempre sorrindo. Os dois se sentaram na cama.

- Você será – Ela falou, como se realmente tivesse certeza. – Confie em mim.

Sasuke baixou o olhar e os dois ficaram se observando por um bom tempo. Com a mão livre, o moreno acariciou a bochecha macia da esposa. Lentamente, depositou um suave beijo nos lábios dela.

- Eu confio.

O sorriso de Sakura apenas aumentou.

Embora ela realmente estivesse exausta, durante toda aquela semana, ela sentira-se extremamente feliz e nunca deixara de sorrir. Aquela era a vida que ela sempre quisera compartilhar com Sasuke.

Embora nem sempre as coisas tivessem sido fáceis, apesar de as provações terem sido muitas e o caminho ter sido realmente doloroso, ela estava feliz e satisfeita. Eles haviam conseguido.

E todos os dias, ambos se descobriam apaixonando-se pelo o outro mais, mais e mais uma vez.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora: <strong>Antes de tudo, desculpem o atraso. Eu sei que deveria ter postado terça passada, mas só terminei de escrever ontem. :(

Eu realmente não acho que o capítulo ficou bom, então vou considerar o nove como o último mesmo, haha.

Bom, obrigada por todos que leram e por todos que comentaram, fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado da fanfic! Desculpem se, em algum momento, a história não ficou satisfatória. :/

É isso! Obrigada por tudo! :D

Beijocas!


End file.
